Encanto
by Kyurengo
Summary: Esos cuentos de hadas en los que alguien se enamora a primera vista de otra persona, sin conocerla, son como su propio nombre indica: Cuentos. O no? Tyki/Lavi/KandaxAllen
1. Prólogo

Hola! Dos capítulos en un día! He aquí una de las razones por las que el tiempo se esta convirtiendo en algo valioso para mi... El caso, no tengo ningún esquema para esta historia (bueno, lo principal de la trama sí, por supuesto) pero el resto no. Esto fue una idea que me surgió de repente, después de leer un montón de fics similares.

Así que aprovecharé para meter en esta historia todas las situaciones cómicas/románticas que se me vayan ocurriendo y no puedo meter en "_Both Sides_" (por la seriedad de esta, más que nada).

El por qúe se llama _Encanto _se aclarará enseguida (si esto es el prólogo, entonces en el segundo capítulo)

Este capi es T + (aunque esta categoría no exista, pero yo me la invento, que para eso he sido yo quien ha escrito estoXDD)

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. La estación del invierno había llegado trayendo consigo intensas nevadas. Cualquiera que se asomase a la ventana sólo vería blanco. Un mar blanco extendiéndose hasta el horizonte.

Muchos sentirían alegría al ver tanta acumulación de nieve, una ocasión perfecta para comenzar guerras (si, guerras, no batallas) de bolas de nieve. Otros sentirían tristeza, por verse obligados a quedarse dentro del edificio. Quizá llegarían a sentir claustrofobia, quien sabe.

Sin embargo, nada de eso les importaba. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo, ajenos al exterior. No importa si fuera la gente tiritaba de frío. En ese momento, lo menos que sentían era frío. Encerrados en esa pequeña habitación de aquel enorme edificio, se asilarondel resto del mundo.

Él acarició sus mejillas cariñosamente mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre, casi en un susurro. A él le gustaba el sonido de su nombre en su voz y la besó apasionadamente, comenzando su propia batalla de dominancia en el interior de su húmeda y cálida boca. Él ganó (aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ella no puso mucha resistencia) y aprovechó para recorrer cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, memorizándola. Ella, mientras tanto, acariciaba con sus manos el torso de su amante. Su mano derecha posada sobre el pecho del hombre que estaba sobre ella mientras que, con la izquierda, acariciaba suavemente la espalda de este. Sus caricias eran muy suaves, tanto que apenas se podía sentir el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de él. Sin embargo, él sí que era capaz de sentirlas, a pesar de ser tan sutiles.

Era esa combinación de delicadeza y firmeza que caracterizaba el roce de su piel con la de ella era lo que le volvía loco.

Por fin rompieron su beso, ante la imperiosa necesidad de aire. Sus bocas aún estaban unidas por un fino hilo de saliva. Se miraron durante unos instantes, sin hacer nada más que respirar entrecortadamente. Recuperar el aliento se estaba convirtiendo en una difícil tarea, ya que la visión que tenía ante él le dejaba sin respiración.

El cuerpo desnudo que tenía bajo el suyo bien podía haber pertenecido a una diosa de la antigua Grecia. Su cara estaba coloreada ligeramente de un tono rosáceo, dándole un aspecto aún más encantador. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de su rostro eran sus ojos. Ese par de ojos, grandes y brillantes, que le miraban con una mezcla de inocencia, afecto y deseo. El mismo deseo que inundaba ahora los suyos.

Con su mano recorrió las armoniosas curvas que adornaban el cuerpo de la chica, logrando pequeños gemidos de placer debido al contacto. Ella le abrazó más fuerte, acercando sus cuerpos. Colocó su boca cerca de la oreja de él y, como si de un suspiro se tratara, le dijo que le quería, antes de empezar a besar el cuello del chico. Este no sabía si había sido el cálido aire de su boca al entrar en contacto con la sensible piel de su oreja, las palabras de la chica o los delicados besos que recorrían la parte más alta de su cuerpo, pero había empezado a notar que todo lo que ella le hacía parecía introducirle pequeños impulsos en su cuerpo, logrando ponerle el pelo de punta y la piel de gallina.

Con cada nuevo roce que compartían, aumentaba el deseo del uno por el otro. Habían perdido el autocontrol por completo, inundando la habitación con una increíble diversidad de sonidos y gemidos de placer.

Cada vez se hacía más obvia la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

Él se separó lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a la cara. Para ahogarse de nuevo en esos ojos, que parecían dos gemas preciosas. La besó de nuevo, esta vez un beso más corto que el anterior, pero igual de apasionado. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de ella. Al notar sus manos cerca de una zona tan sensible, no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

- Estas bien? Quieres que continúe?- la dulzura con la que había pronunciados esas palabras despejó todas sus dudas. Era normal estar nerviosa, siendo esta la primera vez que compartía tanta intimidad con un hombre. Pero estaba segura de que él no le haría daño. Quería que él fuese el primero y, a poder ser, él único.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- situó un casto beso en los labios del él, mientras sonreía para indicarle que todo estaba bien.- Por favor, no pares.-

Y así lo hizo.

Ninguno de los dos se podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en unos pocos meses. No solo la relación entre ellos, (que había tomado un rumbo completamente inesperado) sino en toda la Orden. Parecía que todo se había puesto patas arriba.

Pero nada de eso les importaba. Pronto dejarían de ser dos personas diferentes para convertirse en una sola entidad, aunque sea solo por unos instantes. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar hace unos meses, probablemente habrían pensado estaban siendo víctimas de una broma bastante pesada o que el tipo en cuestión que estaba borracho.

Pero que muy borracho.

* * *

Je, je, hala, ahí os dejo. Sin revelar quienes son. A ver si lo adivinais (aunque creo que es obvio, al menos quien es "ella")

_Comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos_

_Kissus, Kyuxan_


	2. Al principio de los tiempos

Hola!! Ya sé que dije que en esta semana no iba a subir nada, pero como este capi ya lo tenía escrito, y como no creo que actualice _**BS**_ , pues pongo este. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que no sabía muy bien como empezar la historia. De hecho, estos dos primeros capis en realidad son una historia paralela que se me ocurrió, y que he modificado para que entre en este fic.

Los títulos los iré poniendo con alguna referencia a cuentos o historias (por lo que si se repiten o se parecen, no me mateís, por fa)... _esto se me ocurrió al leer lo que puse como resumen ¬¬U _Este se refiere al principio de la historia (no al de la creación XDDD)

Por cierto, en este fic no es oro todo lo que reluce. No saqueis conclusiones precipitadas!! XDD

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

Una luz anaranjada iluminaba la cálida estancia en la que se encontraban. Todo el salón estaba decorado por elaboradas esculturas con numerosos detalles dorados, pero sin estar demasiado recargadas. Las mesas estaban repartidas estratégicamente de tal manera que los comensales tenían suficiente espacio personal para conservar su intimidad, pero no dejaban formar parte del grupo que abarrotaba el bar.

Todo estaba pensado para el mayor confort de los clientes.

Solo se podía definir aquel local como lujoso y elegante.

Multitud de animadas charlas y bromas inundaban el lugar, demostrando el buen humor de los presentes. La clientela se caracterizaba por componerse de hermosas y risueñas jovencitas y atractivos caballeros. En definitiva: un paraíso para cualquier joven en edad casadera.

Una de las mesas llamaba más la atención que el resto. Todas sus ocupantes eran encantadoras veinteañeras, a cada cual más hermosa. Reían inocentemente mientras intercambiaban cotilleos y opiniones variadas sobre los hombres del local, ignorando todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ellas. Sólo una parecía sí tener en cuenta la atención que conseguían. Una joven de melena cobriza, con un elegante vestido azul marino largo, recorría todo el bar con la mirada, buscando un posible acompañante para esa noche. Sus azulados ojos se cruzaron con los de un joven pelirrojo antes de seguir con su busca.

-Hey!! Me ha mirado! Me ha mirado!! – el susodicho se emocionó ante el breve contacto ocular con la mujer, molestando a sus dos compañeros.

- Tsk. Me podéis recordar qué demonios hago yo aquí?- preguntó el mayor de los tres, que también parecía el más molesto.

- Venga, Yuu, pero si ya te lo he explicado varias veces!! Estamos en la mejor misión de nuestras vidas!!- su grito llamó la atención la atención de dos jovencitas que pasaban cerca, que se le quedaron mirando antes de irse riendo entre ellas. Lavi las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista.- Debo haber muerto porque esto es el paraíso…

-No me llames así!! Y yo más bien lo consideraría un auténtico incordio- Kanda también había seguido con la mirada a esas chicas pero, al contrario que su amigo, que tenía un par de corazones por ojos, él les miraba con recelo.

- Desde luego Yuu, eres de los pocos jóvenes que se sentiría incómodo en un lugar como este. Observa a Allen, mira que tranquilo está. –

El más joven de ellos estaba en ese momento devolviéndole la sonrisa a otro grupo de chicas que le habían saludado (y ahora gritaban ruborizadas). Al oír su nombre se giró hacia sus compañeros.

-Decías? – obviamente, no había estado atento a la conversación de los otros dos.

- Decía que pareces manejarte bien en este ambiente, al contrario que otros.- comentó Lavi, mientras tanto Allen como él recibían una gélida mirada por parte del japonés.

- Bueno, es que estoy bastante acostumbrados a este tipo de lugares gracias a los viajes con mi maestro.- comentó como si nada, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida (sin alcohol, claro)

- Si no tengo muy claro que hago yo aquí, aún me explico menos que hace precisamente él aquí- dijo Kanda, señalando a Allen. – No me creo que esa mujer sea pedófila.

- Hey!

- Bueno, quién sabe. Quizá lo sea, por eso ha venido Allen de todos modos.-

- HEY!!

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, Allen estaba de acuerdo con Kanda. Qué demonios hacían aquí? Esta misión era… era… una más apropiada para su maestro!!

Hacía una semana, Komui había llamado a Kanda, Lavi y Allen a su despacho, para asignarles la misión más extravagante de su vida.

**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**

- Que tenemos que hacer qué!?- como no, Kanda fue el primero en quejarse.

- Ya me has oído, Kanda, vuestra misión es la de recuperar la Inocencia que se haya en manos de la señorita Realla y, para ello, me temo que no tenéis otra opción que conquistarla. – le respondió Komui que, claramente, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo esto.- Desde hace unos meses, la familia Realla, una de las más poderosas económicamente del país, ha sufrido una serie de desgracias (enfermedades, accidentes, muertes repentinas) que ha ido reduciendo sus miembros, y acumulando las herencias. Al parecer el comienzo de todo esto coincidió con el cumpleaños de una de las integrantes más jóvenes de la familia, Elisabeth Realla. Según la información de los buscadores, la joven recibió un lujoso broche, adornado con lo que parecía una esmeralda, como regalo y, a partir de entonces, comenzaron los extraños sucesos de antes. También hay que añadir que, gracias a eso, la señorita Realla se está convirtiendo poco a poco en una de las herederas de la fortuna de la familia, ganándose el odio, la envidia y el recelo de muchos. Todo esto podría estar causado por la Inocencia, así que tenéis que ir a investigarlo.

- Que tiene que ver todo eso para que tengamos que flirtear con ella? –para sorpresa de algunos, Allen lo preguntó con suma tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Pues porque parece que la señorita Realla siente cierta debilidad por los hombres.- ante esta afirmación, Allen rió con nerviosismo, Kanda apartó la mirada molesto y a Lavi le brillaron los ojos como nunca.- La seguridad de la familia es extrema, por lo que es imposible hacerse con el broche por la fuerza. Recuerda que os enfrentáis a humanos, no a akumas, Kanda.- se adelantó Komui, adivinando las posibles réplicas del japonés.

- Por lo que solo nos queda entrar en su habitación con invitación, no? – Lavi era incapaz de ocultar su excitación. Le estaban dando un motivo, no, la obligación de ligar con mujeres!- Y, dime Komui, que edad tiene Elisa?

_- Elisa? Menudas confianzas- _pensaron al mismo tiempo Allen y Kanda_._

- Pues, según los informes… 26 años.-

Allen juraría haber visto explotar la cabeza de Lavi, que parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

- Un momento. Eso no es demasiado mayor para mí?-

- Es verdad, los niños no deberían jugar a pretender ser adultos.- le espetó Kanda, mirándole por encima del hombro.

- Cómo dices, coletas?-

- Lo que oyes, Moyashi. Por cierto, por qué viene el criajo este?-

- Cómo!?-

- Os lo he encomendado a vosotros porque sois los más jóvenes y atractivos, cada uno a su manera, entre los exorcistas. Además, como sois tan diferentes entre vosotros, mejor, ya que desconocemos sus preferencias y, así, tendréis más oportunidades. –

- Ah! Por eso va Moyashi! Por si resulta ser pedófila.-

Eso fue más de lo que Allen pudo soportar.- Que dices, imbécil!? Ah, claro, ya entiendo, en realidad tú vas por si resulta ser lesbiana, no?-

- Qué!?- ambos exorcistas empezaron a lanzarse miradas envenenadas. Sintiendo el peligro, Komui se escondió bajo la mesa, pues se estaban amenazando con sus respectivas armas. Lavi, que parecía haber vuelto por fin al mundo real, se abalanzó sobre ellos, rodeándoles con los brazos y provocando a su vez que sus caras se acercaran peligrosamente.

- Nos vamos!!- canturreó alegremente, mientras arrastraba a sus dos amigos por la Orden, que seguían intercambiando miradas asesinas entre ellos.

**KYUKYUKYUKYU****KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**

Tras recordar el momento en el que les encomendaron esta misión, Allen bajó la cabeza hasta golpearse con la mesa, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros.- No quiero hacer esto. Esta misión es más propia del maestro… o de Lavi… Esto no me va…-

- Deja de quejarte. No eres al único al que le molesta lo de tener que flirtear con mujeres.- le espetó Kanda, sin darse cuenta de los posibles dobles significados de esa frase. Allen sí se dio cuenta y le miró extrañado, mientras que Lavi miró hacia otro lado, intentando mantener un gesto neutral.

- Entonces… con quien flirtearías, si no es con una mujer?-

- Qué insinúas Moyashi!?

- Nada, nada…- pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Y la malévola sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara aún lo dejaba más claro. Sin embargo, Kanda no fue capaz de contestarle, por más que quisiera. La imagen de Allen, con la cara apoyada en la mesa (y sus sedosos cabellos desparramados por ella) ligeramente volteada en su dirección, sus brillantes ojos posados en él y esa sonrisa (esa maldita sonrisa!) resultante de la mezcla de su inocencia habitual y cierta malicia era… era simplemente… Kanda no encontraba las palabras que describiesen con justicia la sensación que le producía la visión de ese ángel demoníaco. O demonio angelical. Qué más da!!

El caso es que Kanda se había quedado callado observando a Allen más de lo normal y el chico empezaba a mirarle raro.

- Kanda, pasa algo? Tengo algo en la cara?-

Kanda volvió a la realidad de golpe. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Allen, que se quedó confundido, y después giró su cara hacia donde estaba Lavi, para comprobar hasta que punto le había observado este. Por suerte, Lavi seguía mirando a otro lado, simulando que estaba espiando a unas chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

Kanda le agradeció el gesto internamente. Lavi le conocía muy bien (a veces demasiado) y era el único capaz de comprenderle, aunque jamás le daría tal crédito.

- Que os parece si hacemos una apuesta?- preguntó Lavi, dirigiéndose por fin a sus dos amigos.

- Una apuesta? – preguntaron Allen y Kanda a la vez, aunque el primero con curiosidad y el segundo con incredulidad.

- Si, por qué no? Venga, no me pongáis esas caras, no es algo tan horrible, no? Además, así os animareis de algún modo a realizar la misión y cada uno de nosotros tendrá un aliciente extra para ello.- Al ver que los otros dos no acababan de comprender del todo, se explicó- Mirad, en mi caso, mi aliciente para hacer esta tarea es que se me da la posibilidad de ligar con un montón de chicas, lo cual no está nada mal.

- Lavi, no venimos a ligar con "un montón de chicas" si no sólo con una.

- Detalles! Como iba diciendo, si hacemos una apuesta, Allen tendrá el aliciente de no querer perderla, como cuando apuestas en las cartas, mientras que Yuu… simplemente no toleraría ser el único en echarse atrás, o en perder contra nosotros -

Por raro que pareciese, la lógica de Lavi parecía ser… lógica. Kanda y Allen se miraron entre ellos, hasta que Kanda preguntó la duda que se les estaba pasando a ambos por la cabeza en ese momento.- Y cual será el premio?-

- Pues no sé… Que os parece si los que pierdan se viesen obligados a ser los esclavos del ganador durante un mes?-

- Ni de coña-

-Una semana?-

- Sigue siendo demasiado, Lavi. Me da pánico pensar en lo que se te podría ocurrir a ti… No, aún peor! Lo que se le ocurrirá Kanda!!-

- Tan seguro estás de perder, Moyashi? –

- Es que no me gusta la idea de tener que engañarla de esa manera…-

- Venga, dejémoslo en un día y todos contentos, ok? – Lavi sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando, tras unos segundos, los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza. - Pues que empiece la operación "Ligue"!! Nos vemos!!- y, sin más, Lavi desapareció entre la multitud.

Kanda y Allen se le quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, hasta que no lo soportaron más.

- Como se supone que va a conseguir a esa tal Realla si se para a ligar (y a humillarse a sí mismo) con la primera chica que se le cruza por delante?-

- El comportamiento de Lavi va más allá de mi comprensión, así que no me preguntes.-

- Hay muchas cosas que van más allá de tu capacidad de comprensión, Moyashi.-

- Oye, ya te vale!! – Allen estaba lo suficientemente distraído con los quehaceres de Lavi que ni se molestó en enfrentarse a Kanda. Lo que este último no se esperaba era que el joven hiciese un pequeño puchero (inconscientemente, eso sí) mientras le contestaba.

Kanda se quedó embobado de nuevo mirando ese gesto tan (ya se mortificaría más tarde por pensar eso, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese instante) adorable. De repente, notó como la cara comenzaba a arderle y se horrorizó al comprobar, por el rabillo del ojo y mirándose en el reflejo de la copa de Allen, el modo en el que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo un tono sonrosado muy poco característico en él.

Sintiendo el comienzo de la cuenta atrás para que su cabeza explotase, se levantó bruscamente, dándole la espalda al menor para que no le viera el rubor de su rostro.

- S-será mejor ponerse en marcha, Moyashi, no me haría gracia que ese estúpido conejo se nos adelantara.-

No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su cara había recuperado su color normal se giró. Lo que vio tampoco era demasiado bueno para su corazón, pero consiguió calmarse antes. Allen tenía los ojos cerrados, con un gesto sereno pero serio. La manera en la que arrugaba su frente mostraba claramente lo pensativo que estaba.

- Moyashi?-

Lentamente, Allen fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta quedarse mirando fijamente a Kanda, que había perdido la capacidad de articular palabras en el mismo momento en el que se fijó en la sombra que hacían las pestañas (larguísimas para un chico, todo hay que decirlo) en sus mejillas. Por no decir que, el hecho de que tuviera ese par de ojos plateados encontrándose directamente con los suyos, no ayudaba demasiado a su capacidad de raciocinio.

- Kanda… - la suavidad de la voz del chico provocó un hormigueo en la nuca del mayor. - Creo que me niego a la idea de perder.-

"_Ah, ahí está de nuevo! Esa sonrisa maliciosa."- _Kanda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que bien podría considerarse una sonrisa, en su caso.- _"Un demonio angelical, sin duda"_


	3. Principe Encantador I

Hola!! Como estaba de humor he continuado con este fic. Todo el rollo de ligueteo al final lo voy a poner en 2 capítulos diferentes (si no, me quedaba uno muy largo)

Muchas gracias a **koneko-chan, Mandragorapurple, Mireya Humbolt, Riznao, Yami Rozenkreuzt, Cold-Sesshy, Mika1791 y Shiori-Hichigo** por los reviews!!

Una duda, de donde vienen vuestro nicks? El mio es el apellido de una OC mia: Lynne Kyurengo.

Me temo que voy a ser un poco cruel en este fic (en capítulos de más adelante sabreis por que... digamos que juego con la sexualidad de los personajes)

Bueno, sin más, que el cortejo continúe!!

**_DGM no es mio (el OC de Realla sí, pero como fue creada solo para esta mision, como que me da igual si alguien la quiere tomar prestada)_**

* * *

- Pero en que demonios están pensando esos dos?-

Kanda, que se había apartado del barullo apoyándose en una de las paredes de la sala, estaba cada vez más irritado con los quehaceres de sus compañeros. Hacía unos diez minutos que una de las camareras había anunciado que comenzaba la hora de baile. Ante la atónita mirada de los comensales se había habilitado en apenas unos segundos una enorme sala de baile, con una barra donde poder pedir bebidas repleta de cómodos taburetes donde poder sentarse a charlar (y lo que surja)

La sala de baile era una estancia conjunta al bar, por lo que muchos de los clientes habían optado por permanecer sentados en sus mesas, levantándose únicamente cuando se armaban de valor para pedirle a alguien que bailara con ellos, o esperaban a alguna invitación de algún joven encantador.

Uno de los casanovas que estaba pidiendo bailar a todas las chicas que se ponían a su alcance, para horror de Kanda, no era otro que el imbécil e hiperactivo de Lavi.

- Maldito conejo! – aunque, la verdad sea dicha, había que reconocerle el mérito. Por raro que pareciese, las mujeres solían aceptar su oferta y, Kanda no sabía muy bien por qué, cuando le pedía a una chica rodeada de otras mujeres que bailara con él, estas se decepcionaban si el pelirrojo no se lo pedía después a ellas. Acaso estaban celosas por culpa de Lavi? Estaba claro que estaba llamando la atención, pero hasta el punto volverse posesivas hacia él… Kanda podía ver en los ojos de muchas el comienzo de la guerra, no verbalmente proclamada, por quedarse con el pelirrojo.

Jamás comprenderá a las mujeres. Van más allá de su capacidad de comprensión. Pero mucho más allá.

Kanda cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la mirada hacia la zona del bar. Recorrió todas las mesas con la mirada, todas repletas de chiquillas parlanchinas. Ninguna lograba llamarle la atención. Todas eran, al menos a sus ojos, idénticas.

Su mirada se detuvo en una mesa en particular. Era la mesa que había estado ocupando hasta hace unos instantes la srta. Realla, que había desaparecido de la vista. Kanda ya no debería tener motivos fijarse en esa mesa, ya que se objetivo se había esfumado. Sin embargo, no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la persona que había ocupado ese lugar.

En el mismísimo instante en el que la srta. Realla se había ido, Allen se hacía acercado a la mesa. Kanda aún no podía entender por qué. No se supone que a quién hay que embelesar es a esa tal Realla? Que hacía entonces Allen flirteando con sus amigas? Es que lo hacía por gusto?

Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo: ligar. Que demonios se cree que iba a conseguir, riendo y bromeando con aquellas chicas? O acaso es que ese maldito Moyashi era una copia en miniatura de ese estúpido conejo?

Kanda no sabía muy bien por qué, pero al ver a Allen divirtiéndose de esa manera con esas chicas (aquellas estúpidas, cabezas huecas, superficiales y creídas chicas) sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

Sin ninguna duda, la irritación de Kanda era más que visible en su exterior y la tensión que le rodeaba se estaba haciendo palpable en el ambiente. Allí estaba él, con el entrecejo fruncido y los nudillos blancos, de tanto apretar los puños. Muchos de los que pasaban por su lado se apartaban automáticamente.

- Buff, que ondas más negativas hay por aquí!-

Kanda se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un, mucho más que excitado para su gusto, Lavi.

- Que haces con esa cara tan larga, Yuu? Estás rodeado de bellas mujeres. Disfruta de la juventud!!-

- Tú ya disfrutas más que suficiente por los dos.- el tono reprochativo de Kanda le provocó escalofríos en la nuca al menor de los dos.

- Uy, eso son celos?.- (parece que se recuperó pronto ¬¬U)

Kanda ni se molestó en contestarle, y volvió a mirar a la zona de las mesas. Lavi, que no se daba por vencido, siguió picando a su amigo.

- O acaso es que has visto a alguien interesante pero no te atreves a tomar la iniciativa?-

- ... Cállate!!- el tono que usó fue mucho más calmado del que solía usar normalmente. Lavi, notándolo, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Kanda, hasta fijarse en cierto peliblanco, que reía alegremente. La mirada de Lavi se suavizó, comprendiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

- Oye, Yuu… por qué no le dices algo?-

- A quién?-

- A Allen, a quién si no?- la cara de sorpresa que puso Kanda era digna de recordar por el resto de la historia. – De que te sorprendes, Yuu? Es bastante obvio.-

-Cierra el pico.- un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas. Él sabía que no era tan transparente. Lavi se había dado cuenta en honor a la, autoproclamada, amistad que compartían y a sus dotes de observación. - No tienes ni idea.-

Y era verdad. Nadie podía entender hasta que punto le atraía Allen. Ni si quiera él mismo era capaz de hacerlo. No recordaba el momento en el que empezó a no dejar de pensar en el inglés; o de soñar con él; o de perderse en la profundidad de sus brillantes ojos; o de desear con todo su ser rozar aquellos sonrosados labios con los suyos propios.

Otro desagradable dolor en su pecho le hizo darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su propio mundo. Volvió a la realidad maldiciendo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Lavi, que le miraba con… ternura? Uff, eso SÍ que le provocó un escalofrío a Kanda.

- Yuu, no puedes seguir así, sabes? Deberías decirle algo de lo que sientes.-

-Tú eres imbécil, o te lo haces?- _"Es obvio que al Moyashi le agradan las mujeres. Las probabilidades de que me correspondiera son mínimas"_

Plantearse si quiera esa posibilidad era… estúpido… Algo inútil… Desesperanzador….

El rostro de Kanda se ensombreció. Lavi comprendido que ya era suficiente por hoy, así que, suspirando, prefirió dejar a su amigo tranquilo.

- Una cosa más, Yuu – añadió, justo antes de irse, dirigiéndose a su amigo. – Comprendo tus motivos para quedarte callado pero, si no haces algo pronto, alguien aparecerá y te quitará a Allen. Y, entonces, sí que quedarás destrozado.-

Kanda, que se había limitado a mirarle de reojo mientras hablaba, no respondió. Desvió su mirada de nuevo, esta vez sin mirar a nada en concreto. Eso… ya lo sabía.

Lavi le dio una palmada en el hombro y observó como Allen sonreía inocentemente. Sin duda alguna, su sonrisa brillaba con luz propia. Lavi sonrió para sus adentros. _"Es imposible no apreciar a ese chico_"

- Buenas noches, Yuu.- Entonces, la cabellera pelirroja de Lavi se perdió entre la multitud.

Kanda reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lavi en silencio, sin cerciorarse del ruido que había a su alrededor. En realidad, para él, todo estaba en silencio. El único ruido que percibía era el de los latidos de su corazón… y el de la alegre risa del origen de sus preocupaciones.

Kanda suspiró, algo muy poco propio de él. No estaba de humor para esta tontería de misión. Y tampoco es que tuvieran prisa para cumplirla. Ya lo intentaría mañana… O pasado.

Cuando se dispuso a irse de allí, algo se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer rubia de grandes ojos azulados, que le miraba (bueno, más bien le devoraba con la mirada, lo cual le puso de los nervios.)

- Oye, guapo, que te parece si bailamos un poco? – la chica en cuestión se mordía el labio inferior sugestivamente, y pestañeaba sin parar, no dejando de mirar a Kanda a los ojos en ningún momento.

Este arqueó una ceja. Es que esa era su idea de ligar? Con algún idiota sin neuronas podría funcionar, eso sí, pero con él era otra historia.

- La verdad es que ya me iba.-

- Ah, entonces prefieres que vayamos a algún sitio más privado? – la joven se acercó más al japonés, apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho, jugueteando con su corbata.

Ahora, ambas cejas estaban levantadas.

Kanda dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad. La apartó de un manotazo, no muy fuerte, pues seguía siendo un caballero (más o menos), rompiendo el contacto que mantenían.

La chica le miró sin comprender. Kanda se fijó en sus ojos. Eran grandes y brillantes pero, no le transmitían nada. No había calidez en su mirada. Kanda sonrió fríamente.

- Je, te funciona ese truco alguna vez?-

-Puede.- a pesar del rechazo, al chica seguía usando un tono provocador.

- Pues sigue probando.- sin más, Kanda se dirigió hacia la salida. Ya había soportado bastantes tonterías. Justo antes de irse le lanzó una última mirada a Allen. Durante un segundo habría jurado que sus miradas se habían cruzado. La idea se le quitó de la cabeza al fijarse mejor. Una de las chicas estaba reclamando toda la atención de Allen (por lo visto, estaban jugando a las cartas) y este le sonreía dulcemente.

Otra punzada le atravesó el pecho. Adoraba esa sonrisa. Allen no se cansaba nunca de compartirla con el resto del mundo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocían, nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa semejante a él en exclusiva.

El japonés abandonó el local, en busca del refugio de su cama.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Lavi se lo estaba pasando como nunca. Si no había bailado y bromeado con la mitad de las mujeres de la sala, no lo había hecho con ninguna. No obstante, no se le había olvidado en ningún momento cuál era su objetivo principal. Tras unos minutos rondando disimuladamente por la sala, encontró lo que buscaba, Allí estaba ella, en todo su esplendor, tomando "inocentemente" una copa.

Lavi se fijó en su mirada y sonrió. Estaba claro que aquella mujer estaba en plena caza. Se acercó a ella, y llamó su atención suavemente. Elisabeth Realla le miró, analizándole de arriba abajo antes de sonreírle.

- Me concede este baile, señorita? – preguntó el pelirrojo, reuniendo toda su caballerosidad.

- Claro, por que no?- Realla le ofreció su mano dulcemente, y Lavi la aceptó.

Mientras bailaban, Lavi aprovechó para hablar y bromear con ella. Su encanto parecía surgir efecto, pues la joven que había entre sus brazos no dejaba de reír tímidamente.

La verdad es que le estaba resultando demasiado fácil. Sinceramente, estaba sorprendido. Esta chica no concordaba con lo que se había esperado. De verdad se trataba de la misma devora-hombres de la que les había hablado Komui? Para él no era más que una chiquilla en busca de compañía. Luego se acordó de las miradas "cazadoras" que había lanzado antes… Pero eso también podría haber sido imaginaciones de Lavi, guiadas por su prejuicio de tener que lidiar con una… bueno, hablando mal y pronto… con una loba.

Lavi observó detenidamente a su pareja de baile, que le hablaba inocentemente de diversas anécdotas de su vida.

Lavi la sonrió y esta le devolvió casi al instante una sonrisa tan dulce que le recordó a cierto exorcista peliblanco. Lavi se ruborizó (genial, ahora Kanda lo despellejaría vivo). Ante tal imagen, Realla acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco toda gente de la sala de baile había ido centrando su atención en la pareja formada por Lavi y Realla, seguramente el par más deseado de la noche.

Después de varios minutos más de charla y baile, decidieron parar a descansar. Se dirigieron a la barra para tomar algo.

- Vaya, has resultado ser un excelente bailarín, sr. Lavi-

- Nada de señor, que espanto! Solo Lavi está bien.-

- De acuerdo, "solo Lavi":-

- Ja, ja, no me refería a eso, srta. Realla.- comentó, riendo ligeramente.

- Si yo no puedo usa señor, tú tampoco puedes usar señorita.- Realla le reprendió burlonamente, haciendo un pequeño puchero. La verdad es que era realmente mona.

Lavi tenía el presentimiento de que esta misión iba a acabar pronto. No solo había logrado llamar la atención de su objetivo. Es que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada! Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con aquella inocente chica, y tenía el presentimiento de que, si todo salía bien, no pasaría el resto de la noche en el bar. Aunque le sabía un poco mal el tener que engañar de esa manera a aquella mujer.

- O-oye, Lavi…- Realla hablaba tan bajo que Lavi tuvo que agacharse un poco.

- Si?- Lavi le dedicó, lo que él esperaba que fuese, una dulce sonrisa. Las mejillas de Realla se encendieron.

- Verás… quizá te resulte un poco atrevida pero… y si… nos vamos de aquí?.- la carita que le estaba poniendo Realla en ese momento solo podía ser descrita de una manera: Strike!!

- Claro.- Lavi no podía dejar de sonreír. No solo estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su misión, si no que les había ganado la apuesta a Kanda y Allen. Por un día entero serían sus esclavos. Mientras acompañaba a Realla a la salida, se iba imaginando mil y una maneras diferentes de someter a sus amigos. Sobretodo al mayor de ellos.

- Una cosa más, Lavi.- Realla llamó su atención nada más salir del local. Para sorpresa de Lavi, unos suaves labios estaban presionándose contra los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba!!

Cuando rompieron el beso, Realla sonrió. Lavi se fijó en ella y en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Esa no era la misma sonrisa inocente que había estado usando toda la noche.

Realla se puso la mano en la boca y empezó a reír.

- Gané!! Jamás pensé que sería tan fácil!-

- Que? – Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. Que demonios estaba pasando aquí?

- Oh, venga! De verdad te tragaste todo ese cuento de la niña buena? Ni siquiera eres mi tipo –

Vale, Lavi estaba seguro de que, en algún momento durante el beso, le habían cambiado de acompañante. La Realla de ahora y la de antes era demasiado diferentes! Como dos personas completamente distintas (doble personalidad, quizá?)

- Un momento! Pero si has sido tú la que me ha besado!! – quizá había usado un tono demasiado duro… Pero qué demonios? Estaba cabreado!!

- Bueno, es obvio que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de catar al ligón oficial de la noche, no?-

"_Maldita lianta!!"_ Si no fuera porque era una mujer, Lavi la habría destrozado gracias a su actual cabreo.

- Que pases buena noche, "solo Lavi" – Realla le lanzó un beso con la mano, antes de volver al interior del bar.

Lavi se quedó allí parado. No se había movido ni un ápice desde lo del beso. Estaba petrificado.

Cuando el frío de la noche le hizo volver en sí, se apresuró a volver a la posada en la que dormían. Por nada del mundo entraría de nuevo en aquel lugar!!

"_Menudo peligro de mujer"_ Lavi seguía maldiciendo para sus adentros la trampa de la mujer y su estupidez por haber caído en ella.

El pelirrojo abandonó la fiesta, en busca del consuelo de su cama.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Realla volvió a la fiesta, satisfecha con su labor. En realidad, aquel pelirrojo era bastante mono, pero no lo suficiente como para cumplir con sus requisitos para esa noche. Lo que hoy buscaba era algo especial, fuera de lo normal… Exótico.

La verdad es que se había fijado en cierto hombre que se ajustaba a sus deseos para aquel día. Un tipo alto, asiático, atractivo, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta (increíblemente, su pelo era más largo y liso que el de ella, lo cual aumentó su curiosidad). Era una verdadera lástima que desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

En fin, habría más días y oportunidades para hacerse con él. Porque estaba claro que, la próxima vez que le viese, aquel tipo sería suyo.

Estaba cansada de tanto bailar con el pelirrojo, así que se dirigió en busca de la mesa que compartía con sus amigas, para descansar un rato. Lo que vio no lo gustó en absoluto. Un maldito anciano canoso le había quitado el sitio. Y lo peor de todo es que no solo parecía que a sus "amigas" no le importara lo más mínimo. Es que, además, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo!!

Hecha una furia, se dispuso a recuperar su asiento. Se colocó exactamente detrás del viejales y tosió exageradamente, para llamar la atención.

- Perdone, pero ese sitio que está ocupando es el mío y…- Realla no pudo acabar. El anciano se había girado al notar que le estaban hablando. Pero, para su sorpresa, se descubrió observando la hermosa cara (no había otra palabra para describirla) de un chico incluso más joven que ella.

De un vistazo rápido, se fijó tanto en la extraña cicatriz que decoraba su mejilla como en el brillo de su sedoso pelo, que nada tenía que ver con un pelo canoso. Aunque, lo que más le había dejado sin palabras sin duda eran aquellos ojos. Aquellos brillantes y plateados ojos.

El chico, al verla, sonrió. A Realla le dio un vuelco al corazón. Cómo conseguía tener esa sonrisa tan inocente y seductora a la vez? Ella jamás había logrado realizar nada parecido!!

- Lo lamento. Me temo que me he beneficiado de la compañía de sus amigas por demasiado tiempo.- la mujer se sorprendió ante la suave voz del menor, con un tono casi relajante. – Señoritas, ha sido todo un honor disfrutar de su compañía.- Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, se despidió de todas las mujeres.

Sin decir más, se marchó, pese a las protestas de las chicas y sus ruegos de que se quedara un poco más con ellas.

Realla no le quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento, contemplando como su figura desaparecía entre la gente. Sonrió para sí misma.

Acababa de encontrar a su distracción para aquella noche.


	4. Principe Encantador II

Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!! (especial agradecimiento a **Yami RosenkreuZ, ****Riznao****, ****Mireya Humbolt****, ****Kimi to Deatte Kara****, ****Shiori-Hichigo****, Hikari Rahel, ****Mandragorapurple****, Cold-Sesshy, Mishuky y Niel**) Me han gustado mucho vuestras razones para elegir el nick (algunas realmente interesantes)

Si he de sincerarme, no tenía pensado hacer a Realla tan "mala" (tenía pensada otra palabra, pero no me apetecía cambiar el rating por ello XDD) Allen es un poco OC en este capi (no mucho) pero tiene sus razones.

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

-Vale, por donde se supone que debo empezar?-

Allen miraba pasivamente a su alrededor, mientras bebía un poco más de su copa (sin alcohol). La verdad, no se sentía nada animado para llevar a cabo esa misión. Por más que buscara y buscara, no encontraba a ninguna mujer que sobresaliera de las demás (es que eran todas demasiado parecidas!! Incluso en sus vestidos…)

Allen suspiró. No debía haber aceptado la apuesta. Esto no era lo suyo pero, claro, el boacazas-walker tuvo que pavonearse delante de Kanda.

Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro y se fijó en su "objetivo", que acababa de levantarse de su mesa, seguramente en busca de algo de compañía.

Como se supone que iba a conquistar a una mujer que ni siquiera le atraía?

Y no porque no fuese atractiva (vaya sí lo era) pero, aún así…

Allen trató de no darle más vueltas. Esto era algo que tenían que hacer para el bienestar de la humanidad, aunque para ello tuviera que tragarse el orgullo y olvidarse de la moral.

Era hora de poner en práctica todas las enseñanzas de su maestro.

Antes de decidir levantarse, Allen estuvo analizando el comportamiento de Realla, a la vez que recordando acerca de la información que tenían sobre ella, para planear una buena estrategia de "acercamiento" (la de Lavi, de ir directamente a por ella, no iba con él)

Mientras divagaba, vio como un par de tipos (con intenciones bastante claras) se acercaban a la mesa donde se sentaban las amigas, ahora olvidadas, de Realla.

Eso también podía servirle.

_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_

- Oid, preciosas, no estáis aquí muy solas? – preguntó, comiéndose con la mirada a las alarmadas jovencitas, un rubiales que se había acercado a la mesa.

- Eso, eso. Por que no os venís a pasar un buen rato con nosotros? – añadió otro moreno, con una mirada igual de lasciva que su compañero.

- E-estamos bien aquí… gracias.- respondió tímidamente una de ellas, claramente rechazando todo lo educadamente que podía a los "caballeros"

- Si he dicho que os vengáis con nosotros, os venís! No os hagáis las estrechas.- el rubiales agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la chica que tenía más cerca, e intentaba levantarla contra su voluntad.

- No! Suéltame!!- la chica se resistía como podía, pero su fuerza no tenía comparación con la de aquél muchacho.

Nadie acudía en la ayuda de la chica, pues estaban demasiado distraídos en la sala de baile. Y el resto de chicas se sentía tan indefensas que se bloquearon, sin saber qué hacer.

- No te hagas la tímida ahora, bonita! Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…- el chico acercó su cara a la de la chica, intentado robarle un beso. La chica se resistía cuanto podía, Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de la chica, notó como algo helado cayó sobre su cabeza y se empezaba a extender por su espalda.

El chico se giró, para encontrarse con un albino que sostenía a la altura de su cabeza lo que, sin duda alguna, había sido una bebida con cubitos de hielo hasta hace un segundo.

- La dama te ha pedido que la sueltes- comentó Allen, sin mostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo en la voz. Más bien parecía como si estuviera hablando del tiempo con un amigo.

- De qué vas, rarito?-

- Sí, se puede saber quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- el moreno del par se había encarado a Allen, mientras que el rubio seguía sosteniendo a la chica, aunque ahora su atención recaía en Allen.

Viéndoles de cerca, Allen pudo ver (y oler) la razón de su comportamiento: estaban borrachos.

Mejor, así no habría resentimientos.

Allen se limitó a sonreír, lo que pareció poner furioso al chico moreno, que le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Allen lo paró sin mucho esfuerzo (apenas levantó la mano). Con sus dedos, rodeó el puño de su atacante, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vaya, esta claro que con palabras no lograré convenceros de que dejéis tranquilas a estas señoritas, no? –

- Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así, criajo?- el rubio se había ofuscado, mientras que el moreno le lanzaba miradas asesinas… o lo intentaba (Kanda se habría sentido insultado si alguien comparara de algún modo esa mirada con alguna de las suyas)

- Yo?- contestó inocentemente Allen.- Simplemente soy un cliente al que le habéis chafado la noche, por?- Sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente, y sin que en su cara se reflejara el más mínimo esfuerzo, comenzó a apretar el puño que tenía entre sus dedos. Fuerte.

El moreno hacía todo lo posible por no dejar escapar ningún sonido ni de poner una mueca de dolor. Al principio se controló bastante bien pero, al cabo de unos segundos no aguantó más, y se cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la mano dolorida (y, seguramente, rota por varios sitios)

- Pero que? Venga tío, no me seas nenaza y levanta!!.- le gritó su compañero. Sin embargo, conociendo ahora la diferencia entre ellos, el moreno escapó de allí, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El rubio, al quedarse sin compañero, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

- Ahora que estas solo no te sientes tan valiente, eh?-

- Maldición… Nos la pagarás, enano!!- y, lanzando a la chica que sujetaba al suelo, salió corriendo del lugar, siguiendo a su compañero.

"_Eso se verá"_ pensó Allen, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima hasta que se esfumó por completo. Sinceramente, aquellos tipos le volvían enfermo. Que se creían, que podían disponer de una mujer siempre que ellos quisieran?

Un pequeño llanto reprimido le hizo bajar la cabeza. La chica a la que habían acosado estaba sentada en el suelo, temblando. Allen se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Estas bien?- el tono de voz que utilizó era tan suave y calmado que consiguió tranquilizar un poco a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza. Allen se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse..- Lamento mucho el mal trago por el que habéis tenido que pasar. Me permitís que os invite a una copa para compensarlo?.- Allen se había dirigido a todas las chicas de la mesa, que parecían haberse quedado embobadas con sus buenos modales y su sonrisa. Una sonrisa encantadora e irresistible.

Las chicas aceptaron encantadas. Y, así, Allen formó parte del grupo que se sentaba en la mesa de Realla, charlando y bromeando.

_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Allen se había unido a la mesa de las amigas de Realla, que no le quitaban los ojos de encima (sobretodo la chica a la que había salvado, que cada vez que le miraba parpadeaba tan rápido que a Allen le daba la sensación de que se le había metido algo en el ojo)

Su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca (aquellas chicas estaban más que complacidas con su presencia). Intercambiando anécdotas con las chicas podría ir obteniendo información sobre al personalidad de Realla poco a poco. No le importaba el tiempo que necesitara.

Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscó a sus compañeros, para ver que tal les iba. Al primero que vio fue a Kanda. Le sorprendió ver que, no solo estaba muy lejos de la pista de baile, alejado de todo el mundo, sino que estaba flirteando con una mujer rubia preciosa. Fijándose bien, se dio cuenta de que muchas otras le estaban observando, sin atreverse a hablar con él.

Estaba claro que Kanda era un hombre muy atractivo y era inevitable que le persiguiera una horda de mujeres. Seguramente, un tipo como él podría conseguir a la mujer que quisiese.

Notando un peso en el estómago desconocido para él, Allen siguió mirando la charla que mantenía con aquella chica.

"_Que raro, no parece muy contento…"_ pensó, al ver que Kanda rechazaba a aquella mujer._ "Pues si esa mujer no es su tipo, Kanda debe tener el listón muy alto… Y por qué estoy pensando yo en esto? A mí qué más me da lo que haga Bakanda!?" _Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su compañero. Se sorprendió al descubrir que él también se había girado para verle, encontrándose sus miradas por un instante.

Desgraciadamente, aquel contacto ocular duró poco, pues una de sus compañeras de mesa llamó su atención para que le explicara de nuevo un truco con las cartas que les había enseñado antes. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde había estado Kanda, descubrió que el mayor ya se había ido.

Suspirando, decidió buscar entonces a Lavi, al que había perdido de vista casi desde que habían decidido lo de la apuesta. Lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Lavi estaba bailando con Realla! Parece que a él le estaban yendo bien las cosas. Un sentimiento de esperanza comenzó a brillar en el interior de Allen. Quizá Lavi lo consiguiese y él se libraría de todo este problema.

Allen prefería cien veces tragarse su orgullo y ser el esclavo de Lavi durante el tiempo que hiciera falta a tener que seguir con esta farsa. Se volvió a centrar en su charla con las amigas de Realla, sin dejar de observar a la pareja más popular del lugar.

Tras unos minutos se alegró de comprobar que Lavi y Realla abandonaban el local, juntos. Disimuladamente, le lanzó una mirada a Timcampy, que se había pasado la noche revoloteando de un lado a otro en lo alto del edificio, para que nadie lo viera. Comprendiendo el mensaje de su maestro, Tim siguió a la pareja.

A Allen se le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando comprobó que, tras unos instantes, Realla había vuelto a entrar en el bar. Sola.

Que demonios podría haber pasado con Lavi? Con lo bien que le iba!!

Allen estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia que ahora había a sus espaldas.

- Perdone, pero ese sitio que está ocupando es el mío y…- Allen se giró en aquel preciso momento para encontrarse, cara a cara, con la culpable de su situación actual. La chica se había quedado sin palabras al verle, seguramente sorprendiéndose de que fuera un chico tan joven el dueño de aquel pelo blanquecino.

Allen notó como Realla le analizaba de arriba a bajo, y sonrió.

- Lo lamento. Me temo que me he beneficiado de la compañía de sus amigas por demasiado tiempo.- Aprovechando al oportunidad que le acababa de brindar aquella mujer, Allen se levantó, dispuesto a irse de allí. – Señoritas, ha sido todo un honor disfrutar de su compañía.- inclinó levemente la cabeza en gesto de respeto hacia aquellas muchachas. Sonriéndole una vez más, se alejó de Realla.

Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Lavi. Además, si todo iba bien, no iba a estar solo por mucho tiempo.

_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_

- Quien era ese?- preguntó Realla, sentándose con el resto de sus amigas, claramente interesada por el muchacho que le había estado guardando el sitio.

- Allen Walker, un chico realmente encantador! Nos invitó a varias copas-

- Y amable, y caballeroso. Nos ayudó a librarnos de un par de borrachos pervertidos, verdad?- todas a una, las chicas asintieron emocionadas.

- En serio? Y ha estado con vosotras todo este rato, desde que me fui?- sus amigas volvieron a asentir. – Que curioso… Mencionasteis que me conocíais en algún momento?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

- Que va!! Pero si hemos estado todo el rato bromeando y riendo!- la mayoría de ellas empezaron reír al recordar la velada con Allen, algunas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Interesante…- Realla no podía ocultar su creciente interés por aquel chico. No solo era guapo, también parecía ser un buen tipo. Quizá fuese buen momento para mancillarle un poco.

Una de las amigas de Realla no reía, pues estaba observando el gesto de su amiga. Un gesto que conocía muy bien.

- Oye, Lisa… no… no pensarás en aprovecharte de Walker, verdad? Realmente ha sido muy agradable con nosotras. – le preguntó, casi en un ruego. El resto de chicas se callaron en ese momento. A ninguna le apetecía que Allen pasara un mal trago.

- Pero que cosas dices? Hacerle algo malo, yo? – su expresión no engañaba a ninguna de sus amigas.- Si me disculpáis, tengo que agradecerle su buen trato con vosotras.-

Sin decir más, Realla se levantó, en busca del joven peliblanco.

Sus amigas agacharon la cabeza, sintiendo lástima por aquel chico tan y tan encantador. Él no se merecía caer baja las garras de Realla.

_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_

Apenas había estado buscando a Allen unos minutos cuando le vio apoyado en la barra. Se acicaló un poco, y se acercó a él, llamando su atención con una tierna caricia en el hombro.

- El señor Walker, me equivoco?- el chico le sonrió (como no) y se guardó algo dorado en el bolsillo.

- El mismo, señorita Realla.-

"_Así que sabía quién era…"_ – Vaya, parece que jamás podré crear una primera impresión. Está visto que mi fama me precede.- bromeó, mientras aprovechaba para sentarse al lado de Allen, que no le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento.

- Es inevitable, para alguien tan importante como usted.-

- Háblame de tú, por favor. Al fin de cuentas no debes ser mucho más joven que yo. Que edad tienes?-

- 18 – mintió Allen. En aquel lugar era la edad mínima permitida para entrar en ese tipo de bares.

- Vaya, pensé que eras más joven.- Allen le sonrió ante esa afirmación. Realla pudo notar como el calor le subía a la cara. Definitivamente, este chico sería su compañero para esta noche. – Sabes, Walker? Estoy algo molesta contigo.- el chico le lanzó una mirada de ligera confusión, que provocó que la chica se riera dulcemente (mejor jugar a ser inocentona, con un tipo amable como este) – Invitas a mis amigas a una copa y a mí no?- terminó, con un leve puchero.

Allen sonrió de manera encantadora, antes de pedirle una copa al camarero.

- Gracias.- Realla le sonrió, con la copa en la mano.

- Cualquier cosa que desees.- ofreció amablemente Allen, a modo de contestación.

Realla no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente para sus adentros. Esto iba realmente bien.

- Eres realmente mono, sabías?-

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Realla.- la manera en la que pronunció su nombre, el sonido que surgía de su boca con cada letra, mandó un cosquilleó por toda la espalda de la chica. La penetrante mirada de aquel hermoso joven no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su deseo por aquel joven aumentó hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

Cogiéndole del brazo, Realla se acercó más a Allen, quedando sus cara a escasos unos centímetros una de la otra. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Allen habló.

- Creo que este no es el lugar apropiado. No me gusta estar rodeado de tantas miradas indiscretas.-

Sintiendo el aliento de Allen en sus labios, Realla suspiró, satisfecha.

- Pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca. Sígueme.-

Y así, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Allen se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba solo un par de pisos por encima del bar. Además, el pasillo estaba lleno de guardaespaldas. Como si leyera su mente, Realla sonrió.

- Siempre me hospedo en una habitación cerca del bar más lujoso. Es más cómodo así. Y ellos me garantizan mi seguridad - Con una mirada sugerente, abrió la puerta, invitando a entrar a Allen.

Una vez dentro, Allen examinó la habitación, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Encima del tocador estaba el broche que tenían que investigar. En el mismo instante que lo vio supo que se trataba de Inocencia. No había ninguna piedra en el mundo que brillara de tal forma.

Para evitar ser descubierto, Allen centró su atención en un collar mucho más lujoso que había en una mesilla.

- Precioso, verdad?- Realla se había acercado por detrás. Abrazó a Allen, hundiendo su cara en su espalda.

Allen se giró, para mirar directamente a la cara a su pareja. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tapando su boca, con un gesto pensativo.

- Hmm, no tanto como su dueña.- murmuró a través de su mano, en un tono lo suficientemente audible como para que Realla lo oyera. La chica sonrió.

- Eres todo un caballero.-

Allen aprovechó ese momento para bajar su mano y sostener el rostro de Realla, que se había tornado un tanto sonrosado al contacto con su piel. Allen bajó su cabeza, hasta rozar sus labios con los de la chica.

- Las apariencias engañan.- sin decir más, besó apasionadamente a la chica, que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Las manos de Realla se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello, profundizando aún más el beso. Jamás le habían besado de esa manera. Gentil, suave y dulce por una parte y apasionada por otra. Pudo notar como un ligero ardor le bajaba por la garganta. Casi se sentía desfallecer.

Abrió los ojos para observar el gesto que había adaptado su pareja al besarse y se alarmó un poco al ver que Allen tenía los ojos abiertos. Y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

Realla rompió el beso con un gesto de clara confusión. Allen ni se inmutó.

- Pero que?- en ese momento las piernas le fallaron. La sensación de mareo le perduraba, por lo que no podía ser debida al beso. Su mirada cada vez estaba más nublada y se sentía desorientada.

De repente notó como unos brazos fuertes la elevaban y la ponían sobre la cama.

- Que me has hecho?- genial, hasta su voz sonaba debilitada!

- Te he drogado.- la voz de Allen era firme, sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento.- No te preocupes, estos somníferos son inofensivos.-

- Por que?-

- Porque hay algo que quiero que está en tu poder. Y dudo de que me lo hubieras dado por las buenas.-

- Capullo!!-

- Tú también eres toda un joya, sabías?- Allen podía notar la mirada de odio de la joven , según se dirigía a por el broche. Una vez guardado a salvo en su bolsillo, se volvió a dirigir a Realla, que luchaba por permanecer despierta. – La verdad es que pensaba haberte puesto la droga en la bebida, pero después de ver lo que le hiciste a mi amigo, no pude más que vengarme.-

Allen se inclinó sobre Realla y pasó un dedo por sus labios, limpiándolos. – No eres digna de besar a alguien como Lavi. Donde las dan las toman, no se olvide, señorita Realla.-

Pero ya no estaba seguro de si podía oírle, pues se había dormido. Allen se dirigió al balcón de la habitación (salir por la puerta estaba descartado, pues estaba lleno de guardias) así que abrió las puertas y saltó. Afortunadamente, no era mucha altura, por lo que el choque contra el suelo no fue muy fuerte.

Alejándose lo más rápido de aquel lugar como le fue posible, se dirigió hacia el hostal donde dormía con sus dos compañeros. Sin embargo, tuvo que pararse de golpe. Sintiendo que no aguantaría más, buscó el árbol más cercano y vomitó.

Aún así, no conseguía quitarse el mal sabor de boca.


	5. Principe Encantador III

Hola de nuevo!! Lamento el retraso y todo eso, pero es que ahora empieza la época de exámenes en la Uni y no tengo apenas tiempo, por lo que no podré actualizar mis historias como he venido haciendo hasta ahora. Sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por no dejarlas demasiado tiempo colgadas cada una de ellas (son 3, así que iré alternando)

Otra cosa, habeis leido el 159 de DGM? Para mi que HK se lee los fic!! No puede ser que en un mismo capitulo haya cumplido 3 de mis fantasias (y de casi todo el mundo) 1. Allen con pelo largo, 2. Kanda y Lavi de pequeños, 3.Momento de angustia para Allen realcionado con Mana (si, soy una persona cruel, y que?)

A ver, referente al capitulo anterior: algunos me habeis preguntado por que Allen vomitó. Si, fue porque besó a Realla. Allen vomitó por dos motivos: el primero lo explicará él mismo en el proximo capitulo. El otro tendra que esperar un poco mas

Muchas gracais por los reviews _**Riznao, **__**Cold-Sesshy**__**, Hikari Rahel, **__**Shiori-Hichigo**__**, Yami RosenkreuZ, **__**Kyoko Himura**__**, **__**Mireya Humbolt**__** y Mishuky.**_

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

Solo había una palabra para describir con justicia la noche que había pasado: Horrible.

No solo le habían tomado el pelo de mala manera, sino que había fallado estrepitosamente en su misión, sin posibilidad de otra oportunidad, claro está. Y, para colmo de males, nada más llegar a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros en busca de refugio, se topa con un Kanda realmente malhumorado, sentado sobre la cama, casi echando chispas.

- Vaya, Yuu, a que viene esa cara de malas pulgas?-

El japonés se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desagrado de reojo antes de contestarle:

- Metete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil!-

- Realmente eres el alma de la fiesta, sabes?- dijo Lavi, antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, sin preocuparse si quiera de desvestirse.

Kanda contempló con desgana como el pelirrojo yacía boca abajo contra la almohada. Si no le hubiese conocido mejor, habría jurado que se estaba intentando ahogar con ella.

- Oi. – llamó Kanda, sin obtener respuesta.- Oi, Lavi!- lo mismo. Kanda empezó a mosquearse. Puede que, después de todo, no conociera tan bien a su compañero. La poca paciencia que tenía se le acabó, y optó por lanzarle (con bastante fuerza) la almohada a la cabeza.

- Maldita sea, Yuu!! Estoy intentando dormir!!- el estallido de Lavi pilló por sorpresa a Kanda, que optó por girarse para estar frente a frente con él.

- Te ha ido mal el plan, casanova?- se atrevió a preguntarle, con una ligera mueca de superioridad.

- Y a ti que más te da?- murmuró Lavi, que había optado por abrazar la almohada con la que le había golpeado Kanda, hundiendo la cabeza en el suave tejido.

Kanda arqueó las cejas. Lavi, por raro que pareciese, estaba de mal humor… Algo no andaba bien ahí. Lavi, la persona más animada, hiperactiva, risueña y molesta que conocía, estaba de mal humor, y evitaba hablar en todo lo posible.

Por otro lado estaba él, Kanda, el tipo más frío y antisocial, tratando de mantener una conversación. No es que estuviera preocupado por el motivo del enfado de su amigo, ni se le ocurriría pensar algo así. Era solo mera curiosidad.

Aún así, había algo que seguía sin encajar del todo.

Dejando escapar una exhalación de impaciencia, centró su atención en el pelirrojo que, al notar la mirada del mayor, miró ligeramente por encima de la almohada de Kanda. Estuvieron sosteniéndose la mirada en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Lavi suspiró, derrotado.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo: sí. La he cagado, contento? Ahora déjame dormir…-

- Cuando me devuelvas mi almohada.- Kanda notó el estado depresivo de Lavi, por lo que no quiso profundizar más en el problema. Ya se lo aclararía todo por la mañana.

Además, él estaba preocupado pensando en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo: dónde demonios estaba Allen a las 2 de la mañana?

Kanda no había logrado conciliar el sueño desde que había vuelto a la habitación, y no porque no estuviera cansado. Ya hacía más de una hora y media desde que había salido de aquel local, y el estúpido Moyashi no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Acaso seguiría en aquel bar, bromeando y riendo rodeado de mujeres, tal y como le dejó antes de irse?

Tan entretenidas eran esas chicas como para pasarse toda la noche con ellas?

Kanda no podía más que evitar maldecir a todas y cada una de las chicas que estaban pasando la noche con Allen, que tampoco se libraba de la ira del japonés. Pero a que se supone que estaba jugando? Es que le había subestimado y en realidad era aún más ligón que el propio Lavi?

Todos esos pensamientos, dudas, enfado y celos, no hacían más que cabrear a Kanda. Cabrearle y proporcionarle un buen dolor de cabeza que le impedía dormir.

Se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su nuca.

Como sería pasar una noche en la agradable compañía de Allen, tal y como estaban haciendo esas chicas en esos momentos?

Alguna vez logrará que el joven exorcista le dedique a él, y solo a él, una de esas sonrisas tan adorables?

Kanda cerró los ojos, intentando que el sueño se apoderara de él, mientras se olvidaba de la fuerte opresión que sentía en el pecho en aquellos momentos.

Justo y cuando comenzaba a perder la consciencia, un fuerte timbre le hizo saltar de la cama. Alarmado, con Mugen en mano, comenzó a rastrear con la mirada la habitación en busca del origen de aquel ruido, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Soltó a Mugen al comprobar que no se trataba más que del gólem de Lavi, que estaba sonando ruidosamente alrededor de la cabeza de este.

- Es que no voy a conseguir dormir ni un solo segundo!?- gruñó Lavi, antes de levantarse él también y conectar el gólem a la red telefónica.

La risueña cara de Komui fue recibida por la de los dos exorcistas adormilados (y cabreados)

- Hola!! Que tal están mis tres chicos favoritos?-

- Komui, te das cuenta de la hora que es?- le espetó Lavi, que era el que más cerca estaba del teléfono, pues Kanda ni se había movido de la cama. Se contentaba con seguir la conversación sentado en ella.

- Pues no… Que hora es allí?-

- Cerca de las 2 y media de la mañana-

- Ah, perdona, perdona. Aquí acaba de empezar a anochecer. – Komui tomó un trago de café antes de continuar.- Y, bueno… Que tal os va? Algún progreso?-

- Aún no, plasta!- le respondió Kanda. El tono cantarín de Komui le sacaba de quicio.

- Vaya, vaya, Kanda, me esperaba más de ti… Siempre he pensado que no tendrías problemas con las mujeres.- el supervisor dejó escapar un suspiró de decepción.

- Pero que demon…!!-

- Y tú que tal, Lavi? – cortó Komui, antes de que Kanda comenzara a maldecir a todos los presentes.

-Mal. En mi caso más bien habría que hablar de retroceso.- sonrió amargamente.

- Y eso?- el tono jovial de Komui cambió ligeramente, al notar la ironía del pelirrojo.

- Digamos que la señorita Realla me ha dejado claro que no soy su tipo…- a pesar de que dijo todo eso en voz baja, tanto Komui como Kanda le oyeron perfectamente. Durante unos instantes, reinó un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

- Vamos, que te han dado calabazas- Kanda rompió el silencio con tanta delicadeza como un sacacorchos.

- No lo digas así, Yuu!! Ha sido realmente humillante!! Y tú no te rías, Komui!!- Lavi se había puesto tan colorado, tanto por la vergüenza como por el enojo, que ya era difícil distinguir donde acababa el pelo y donde empezaba la cara.

Komui, por su parte, había empezado a reírse por lo bajo, pero Lavi le cazó.

- Lo siento, Lavi. Pero no me negarás que es irónico que al segundo mayor ligón de la historia de la Orden le hayan dado calabazas. Ha sido la primera vez que te ha ocurrido?-

- Si! O no… No se, no me acuerdo!! Aghh!! Dejarme en paz!!- al ver que la risa del supervisor no menguaba, Lavi se terminó de cabrear y se apartó del teléfono, en busca de nuevo del refugio de su cama y de su almohada, que se la puso alrededor de los oídos para amortiguar el ruido que provocaba Komui.

Viéndose obligado a relevar a Lavi en la conversación, Kanda se incorporó del todo y cogió el teléfono.

- Bueno, ahora que a Lavi se le ha hecho imposible cumplimentar la misión – ese cometario se ganó un gruñido ahogado por parte de Lavi.- me temo que todo queda en las manos de Allen y Kanda…. Ahh, y yo que había apostado por Lavi…

- Como? Habéis hecho una apuesta!?- preguntó inmediatamente Kanda. Lavi se incorporó al instante. Ese tema le interesaba.

Notando el tono amenazador de Kanda, Komui se acobardó un poco.

- No… bueno, puede que sí. Pero solo una pequeñita!! – se apresuró a añadir. Las ondas asesinas de Kanda se podían percibir incluso a través del teléfono. – Si te sirve de consuelo, la mayoría ha votado por ti, Kanda.-

- No, no me sirve de consuelo. A quien se le ha ocurrido esa estúpida idea?-

- Hmm… A mí? P-pero todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con ello, verdad Reever?-

- A mi no me metas en tus barullos!!- se oyó decir a una voz por detrás de Komui.

- Por mí apostó mucha gente?- preguntó Lavi, llevado por la curiosidad.

- Pues sí. La verdad es que la mayor parte de las apuestas os la habéis repartido entre vosotros, dos… Únicamente Lenalee y Jerry votaron por Allen… - los dos jóvenes notaron como, al pronunciar el nombre de Lenalee y Allen en la misma frase, la voz de Komui se había puesto igual que cuando planeaba en construir otro Komurin para proteger a su inocente hermanita de los pervertidos.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda sintieron lástima por Allen. Seguramente cuando volvieran a casa, le esperaría alguna sorpresa desagradable.

- Por cierto, hablando del rey de Roma… Y Allen?- preguntó Komui.

_-"Esa es una buena pregunta"-_ pensó Kanda.

- Se quedó en el bar un rato más- respondió Lavi, sin que se le escapara la seriedad de la cara de Kanda.

- Ah, bueno… Estará disfrutando de la juventud! – Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina a través del teléfono. Quizá Komui la notó, pues las palabras se le empezaron a trabar.- B-bueno, pues me despido… Llamar si, bueno, si hay algún problema…. Je, je, y, veamos… saludar a Allen de mi parte… Adieu!!-

La comunicación se cortó de repente, dejando a los dos exorcistas observando el vaivén del cable del teléfono. Cuando Kanda ya tuvo más que suficiente, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Lavi le siguió con la mirada. Ya que habían sacado el tema, habría que aprovechar. O no?

- Tú que crees que estará haciendo Allen, Yuu?-

- Ni lo sé ni me importa.-

- Venga, no seas así!! - Lavi hizo un puchero ante la indiferencia de Kanda. Se tiró en su cama y, como si de una colegiala se tratara, se cruzó de piernas y abrazó su almohada, mirando a Kanda. Este notó la mirada del pelirrojo y, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró de reojo.

Realmente Lavi se estaba comportando como una quinceañera, esperando una respuesta de Kanda con los ojos brillándole ante la expectación del cotilleo.

- Deja me mirarme así- amenazó Kanda.

- No hasta que me contestes!-

- A que?-

- A que crees que estará haciendo Allen, está claro!-

Kanda se llevó una mano a la cara. Como demonios iba él a saber eso? Ni que le estuviera espiando las 24 horas al día.

- No tengo ni idea. Seguramente pasando el rato con esas chicas- respondió con desgana.

- Y a ti eso te parece bien? –

Kanda se apartó las manos de la cara y miró directamente a Lavi a los ojos. Estaba claro que le había hecho esa pregunta en serio. Dejando escapar un suspiro, respondió.

- Eso da igual. Es su vida, y yo no tengo derecho a intervenir en ella.-

- Pues eso será por que no quieres, Yuu! – ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina de Kanda, pero a Lavi no le importó. Se había decidido a ayudar a su amigo a darle un empujoncito en su vida amorosa.- Ya te lo dije antes, Yuu, si no haces algo, te quitarán a Allen.-

- Apenas es un crío-

- No, no lo es. El chaval ya tiene casi 16 años. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, muchas de las miradas de las chicas del bar se centraban en él. Date cuenta de que no eres el único que se siente atraído por Allen.- Lavi se arrepintió de haber dicho esto último en el mismo instante en el que sintió como le atravesaba un aura gélida. Pero, al ver que su cabeza seguía donde estaba, continuó.- Q-Quiero decir, quién no se sentiría atraído por él, eh? Es amable, inocente e ingenuamente mono, y bastante atractivo, también. Y con esto no quiero decir que yo esté interesado en él, vale Yuu?- añadió, para intentar conservar su vida.

Para su sorpresa, Kanda no le respondió. Se limitó a girar la cara hacia el otro lado y emitir un ligero gruñido para dejar claro que le había estado escuchando.

Sintiendo que las ganas de continuar la conversación se habían desvanecido, Lavi también se recostó, intentado dormir.

Es cierto que era una estupidez pensar que nadie más se fijaría en Allen. A parte de todos los adjetivos que había dicho Lavi, estaba la extraña aura de pureza que siempre le rodeaba. La luz de Allen era tan brillante y encantadora que alguien tan frío como Kanda no podía evitar sentirse embelesado con ella, buscando alcanzar su calidez.

Al final será verdad eso de que los opuestos se atraen…

Sin embargo, no había que Kanda podía hacer. Ambos eran hombres y, aunque Lavi no parecía tener problema con ello, en la sociedad estaban mal vistas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Y para la Orden sería poco más que un crimen.

Por eso mismo él había renunciado a buscar el amor desde que era pequeño (y aún con mayor motivo al entrar en una organización religiosa como la Orden) Ya hacía tiempo que se había resignado a pasar el resto de su vida en soledad, centrándose únicamente en su misión como exorcista.

Claro está, todos sus planes se fueron al traste en el momento que su mirada se cruzó con la de Allen. Al sumergirse en aquellos ojos plateados, perdió toda la razón que podía tener. Por eso mismo había intentado alejarse del chico. No quería que destruyeran su tranquila y ordenada vida en soledad. Y la presencia de Allen había sido desde el principio una amenaza contaste para ello.

Pero Kanda no quería aplastar al pequeño con sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos obligarle a corresponderle. Además, eso si cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que a Allen le atrajeran los hombres, claro está. Lo cual era poco probable.

Ese pensamiento no hizo más que provocarle un desagradable pinchazo en el pecho. La opresión que sentía en el estómago era tan inaguantable que casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. Yuu Kanda no lloraba, y mucho menos por un algo tan tonto (e importante) como un problema en su vida amorosa.

- Estúpido Moyashi…-

- Es que hasta medio dormido no vas a dejar de insultarme?- preguntó una dulce (y ligeramente molesta) voz a sus espaldas.

Kanda se giró rápidamente para encontrase cara a cara con el objeto de sus preocupaciones, que le miraba con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había oído el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

De repente notó como la mirada de Allen seguía centrada en él. Dando gracias a la oscuridad por esconder el ligero rubor que le había provocado tanta atención, trató de tranquilizarse para poder enfrentarse al peliblanco. En ningún momento se le había olvidado su orgullo.

- Te dejaré de insultar cuando dejes de darme motivos para ello Donde se supone que has estado? Ya es muy tarde para que los niños pequeños estén fuera de al cama.- Kanda se alegró al comprobar que su voz tenía el mismo tono agresivo de siempre. Sin embargo, Allen le había ganado, pues al oír su réplica no pudo evitar hacer un leve puchero, dejando a Kanda completamente descolocado.

- Para que lo sepas, Bakanda, llego ahora porque he estado entretenido.- dijo Allen, mientras se movía por la habitación en busca de su cama que, para bien o para mal, estaba al lado de la de Kanda.

Kanda giró la cara, pidiendo a todas las divinidades que conocía que no le dejarán ver a Allen el color sonrosado de sus mejillas. Maldita sea! A quien se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que Kanda durmiese en la cama del medio?

- Entretenido? En que? En coquetear con todas aquellas niñat… niñas…?- Kanda se reprimió mentalmente por aquel desliz. Estaba clarísimo que había dejado entrever sus celos con esa pregunta. Sin embargo, Allen no dio signos de haberlo pillado del todo, porque se limitaba a devolverle una mirada desafiante.

Kanda no pudo más que dar gracias por al ingenuidad del chaval.

- No seas imbécil! Lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando, no como vosotros.-

- A que te refieres?- Kanda por fin decidió mirar directamente a Allen, y casi al instante se arrepintió.

Allen mostró la pieza de joyería como respuesta. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero Allen se había hecho con la Inocencia. Kanda debía mostrarse feliz por ello (habían cumplido su misión en tiempo récord) no obstante no pudo evitar entristecerse aún más. El hecho de que Allen tuviese aquella pieza entre sus manos significaba que él y Realla… bueno… que dejaba claros los gustos del joven…

- Al menos podrías felicitarme por haber hecho el trabajo, Bakanda- le recriminó Allen, ofendido por la falta de respuesta por parte del mayor.

- Lo que sea-

Notando que Kanda no estaba de muy buen humor (vete a saber tú por qué), Allen no quiso presionarle más.

- De todos modos, recoge tus cosas. Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes.-

Kanda volvió a mirar a Allen, confundido. En ese momento reparó que durante todo este rato que había estado hablando con Allen, este había estado empaquetando sus cosas.

- No me mires así. Si no nos vamos antes de que Realla se despierte y se dé cuenta de lo ocurrido, nos meteremos en un buen lío! Yo voy a despertar a Lavi.-

Kanda le siguió con la mirada. Que se supone que había hecho con ella para que esta estuviese dormida y no se diera cuenta de que le estaban robando? Dándose cuenta de que Allen le estaba metiendo prisa, logró Salir de su ensimismamiento y empezó a recoger sus cosas, mientras que Allen intentaba inútilmente despertar a Lavi.

Acabándose su paciencia, Allen optó por relegar a Timcampy el trabajo de despertar al pelirrojo, que lo logró mediante métodos un tanto más crueles.

- Pero es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para no dejarme dormir, o que!?- gruñó Lavi, mientras se tapaba la herida en forma de mordisco que adornaba ahora su oreja. Con lágrimas en los ojos, buscó a su atacante, para encontrarse con anda más y nada menos que el tema de conversación de aquella noche. – Allen!! Cuándo has vuelto?-

- Ahora mismo. Venga, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.-

- Irnos, a donde?-

- A casa, estúpido. El Moyashi ha cumplido la misión.- le respondió Kanda, tirándole una bolsa con su ropa a la cara.

Ante la confusa mirada de Lavi, Allen le enseñó la Inocencia con orgullo.

Lavi no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de incredulidad.

- P-Pero como? Como demonios lo has hecho, Allen? Un momento!- Lavi detuvo a sus dos amigos, que se dirigían a la puerta, de manera exagerada. Se dirigió al más pequeño con mirada inquisitiva.- No habréis hecho nada… nada, no?-

- Q-Que tonterías dices, Lavi.- respondió Allen, con un ligero nerviosismo que no se le escapó a ninguno de sus compañeros.

- Noooo! Me ocultas algo, Allen-chan!! Venga, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!! –

Lavi se abalanzó sobre Allen, amenazando con no dejarle avanzar si no le respondía. Sinceramente, a veces era difícil saber quien era el más crío del grupo. En este tipo de ocasión es estaba clarísimo.

Allen, terco como él solo, decidió que era mejor salir de allí arrastrando a Lavi que quedarse un minuto más en aquella ciudad. Temía la venganza que tramaría la orgullosa chica nada más que se despertara.

- Vámonos ya de aquí, Lavi!!- gruñó Allen, mientras cargaba con el peso del mayor a sus espaldas.

La fuerza del agarre de Lavi era evidente, pues estaba empezando a ahogar a Allen y la cara de este estaba perdiendo el poco color que tenía. Sintiendo el peligro, Kanda decidió intervenir.

- Deja de comportarte como un crío, idiota, estás ahogando al Moyashi.-

Lavi dejó de quejarse y, cambiando su mirada de un Kanda mosqueado a un Allen a punto de desmayarse, decidió soltar al pequeño, riéndose tontamente a modo de disculpa por sus actos.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero me debes una historia, Allen, entendido?-

- Que sí. Os lo contaré todo en cuento lleguemos al tren, de acuerdo?-

Sin embargo, ahora que habían salido de la oscura habitación en la que e hospedaban, y la luz de los pasillos iluminaban por completo sus cuerpos, tanto Kanda como Lavi vieron algo que les cortó la respiración. Allen, que guiaba al grupo a la estación, se giró de nuevo, para comprobar el motivo del repentino silencio de sus amigos.

- Que?- obviamente, las asombradas caras de sus amigos le habían confundido por completo.

Entonces, Lavi levantó un dedo y le señaló a la cara. Parecía como si le costara encontrar las palabras necesarias, lo cual empezaba a poner nervioso a Allen.

- Que!?- repitió, cada vez más incómodo por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

- A-Allen, eso de ahí… es carmín?- logró preguntar Lavi.

Acto seguido, Allen buscó su reflejo. Efectivamente, sus labios estaban ligeramente manchados de una pintura rojiza que, indiscutiblemente, era carmín.

Avergonzado y con al cara como un tomate, se limpió tan deprisa como pudo con le puño de su camisa y apremió nerviosamente a sus dos compañeros para que le siguieran hasta el tren.

Sin embargo, Kanda tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Aquella mancha de carmín en los labios de Allen no había hecho más que afirmar sus sospechas.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer oír el relato de Allen.


	6. Principe Encantador IV

Hooola!! Aqui vengo con otro capi de Encanto!!

A ver, un par de cosas. Este capitulo contiene algo de shonen-ai (avisados quedais) Pero me temo que será la última vez (ya vereis por que)

Una aclaracion acerca de los personajes (para que veais hasta que punto soy cruel) Allen y Lavi son heterosexuales, aunque Allen se comporte a veces de forma que parezca lo contrario, mientras que Kanda es homosexual (hasta el punto de detestar a las mujeres... A Lena la aguanta porque es Lena)

Como arreglamos esto? ;P

Respondiendo a los reviews: Si, Cross es el primero en al lista de ligones de la Orden XDD Y no, Realla no volvera a aparecer (digamos que cuando se desperto se encerro en su habitacion y se atiborro de helado de chocolate para superar el bajon de moral... Es lo que haria yo XDD)

No os aburro mas

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

-…-

- .. Allen-

-…-

- _Allen_ -

- … Que?-

- Que "que"? Como que "que"? ALLEN SABES DE SOBRA QUE ES "QUE"!!- gritó Lavi, abalanzándose sobre Allen, que se sentaba enfrente de él, y zarandeándole con fuerza los hombros.

- Lavi!! O dejas de armar tanto jaleo o teñiré a Mugen con el color de tu sangre!! – bramó Kanda, harto del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Nada más haber tomado el tren y haberse sentado en su compartimento privado, Lavi no había dejado de intentar hacer hablar a Allen, que cada vez que notaba la atención de alguno de sus compañeros se sonrojaba (una visión que a Kanda no le molestaba demasiado)

Sin embargo, desde lo de la mancha de carmín en sus labios, el peliblanco se había cerrado en banda, negándose a pronunciar una palabra más.

Le mente de Kanda era un auténtico caos. Por un lado, se moría de la curiosidad para saber cómo demonios había conseguido el enano el trozo de Inocencia, ya que en todo el tiempo que le vio en el bar, ni siquiera dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Realla.

Pero, por otro lado, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que oír el relato del chico pues, viendo el resultado, estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar lo más mínimo.

Aunque, quizá, eso sea lo mejor. Cuanto antes se desengañe y pierda todas las esperanzas en conseguir el afecto de Allen, mejor. Así podrá volver a centrarse en su trabajo como exorcista.

A veces envidiaba la filosofía de los Bookman, con esa cantinela suya de "no tener corazón". Kanda se preguntaba como podían lograr deshacerse de sus emociones tan fácilmente.

Mirando a Allen, y experimentando esa desagradable opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo hacía, deseaba poder ser capaz de lo mismo…

- Lavi, en serio, déjame en paz.- se quejó el menor, que luchaba con Lavi, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- De eso nada, Moyashi! Me dijiste que me contarías lo que ha pasado con Realla una vez llegásemos al tren. Pues bien, aquí estamos. Ahora, habla!-

- N-no hay mucho que contar, Lavi.- empezó Allen, claramente avergonzado, pues su sonrojo se hizo más visible. – Simplemente me las ingenié para drogarla y quitarle la joya mientras dormía…-

-"_Vaya, eso es bastante diabólico" _– pensaron a la vez Kanda y Lavi. El hecho de que lo hubiese dicho como si fuese lo más normal e inocente del mundo empeoraba las cosas. _-"Hasta qué extremos habrá llegado este chico para _cumplir_ sus objetivos?"-_

- No seas bobo! Lo que quiero es que me cuentes los detalles!! Drogando a una persona no acabas con carmín en los labios!!- insistió Lavi, que estaba poniendo la cara de un niño pequeño al que le estaban negando una piruleta.

- Eso son… detalles.- murmuró Allen, mirando por la ventana y poniéndose tan colorado como un tomate.

- Esos "detalles", como tú dices, es precisamente lo que nos interesa.- intervino por primera vez Kanda, ganándose la atención de sus dos compañeros, con unas miradas que claramente decían "no sabía que tú también estuvieses interesado en esto". Para aclarar las cosas, Kanda añadió. – Cuando tengamos que hacer el informe de la misión tendremos que poner todos esos _detalles_, no?-

- Sí, claro, para "el informe"- comentó Lavi, con un gesto que decía "si eso es verdad, yo soy un conejo de peluche rosa y con lacitos de color celeste".

Por su parte, Allen no comprendió el remarque de Lavi, ni el por que del enfado del japonés por sus palabras. Resignado, Allen dejó escapar un suspiro. No iba a salir de allí sin haberles contado nada, no es así?

- En realidad, no pasó mucho más…- empezó dubitativo. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar como los ojos de Kanda y Lavi se clavaban en él en el momento en que había empezado a hablar. – Me pasé la noche entreteniendo a las amigas de Realla sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, ella aparecería por la mesa. Cuando por fin lo hizo, logré que se fijara en mí hasta el punto de que me siguiera hasta la barra del bar, donde le invite…-

- Alto ahí!! Como conseguiste que se fijara en ti tan fácilmente? No hiciste nada especial o dijiste algo para ello?- interrumpió Lavi, con una sensación entre asombro y dolor (como se le hizo tan fácil a Allen reclamar la atención de Realla?)

- Cállate, imbécil. Todo el rato dando la tabarra para que el Moyashi hablara y ahora vas y le interrumpes!-

- Perdón! Solo tenía curiosidad, vale? Continúa, Allen, por favor-

Allen que no se había molestado en lo más mínimo, le sonrió. Estaba claro que Lavi aún seguía dolido por el trato recibido por parte de la chica.

- Se fijó en mí porque yo no le hice caso.- ante esto, sus dos amigos le miraron con caras de clara confusión. – Quiero decir, cuando alguien es tan atractiva como ella, con tanto poder, tan orgullosa y acostumbrada a tener a todo el mundo bajo sus pies, el hecho de que hubiese alguien que se interesara más por sus amigas que por ella misma debió de parecerle algo digno de su atención. También podéis verlo desde el punto de vista de que su propio orgullo le decía que ella era mucho mejor que sus amigas y, por lo tanto, se merecía mi atención tanto o más que ellas.-

Lavi estaba con la boca abierta. Kanda estaría en la misma situación si no tuviese más autocontrol sobre sus acciones. Desde cuando el Moyashi era un experto en mujeres?

Para ser capaz de predecir tanto el comportamiento de una persona, es necesaria mucha práctica. Con sólo en pensar en la supuesta práctica del Moyashi con las mujeres Kanda se sentía como si le hubiesen aplastado el estómago con una roca.

- Como iba diciendo, una vez obtenida su atención, le invité a una copa. Me estuvo preguntando un par de cosas sobre mí, pero preferí guardarme cuanta más información mejor, para que aumentara su interés en mí, sabéis?-

A estas alturas, Kanda se sentía perdido. Tanto trabajo para conseguir una mujer? Por su parte, Lavi parecía estar a punto de sacar un cuaderno para apuntar todo lo que iba diciendo Allen. Quien lo diría, el menor le da consejos para ligar al mayor…

- El caso es que, como ya era muy tarde, y tampoco había más gente interesante donde elegir, logré que Realla me llevara a su habitación, haciéndola creer en todo momento que era ella la que me había convencido a mí. Cuando localicé la Inocencia, puse un poco de somnífero en mi boca y… bueno… logré que ella lo tomara… Ya sabéis el resto. - balbuceó Allen, con la cara tan roja que el pelo de Lavi parecía blanco a su lado.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a la explicación de Allen. Seguía habiendo algo que no cuadraba…

- Un momento! Tenías esto planeado desde el principio!?- preguntó Lavi, incrédulo

- Más o menos..- admitió Allen. – Antes de irnos le pedí un somnífero a Komui. Me preguntó que cara pondrá cuando vea que mi idea funcionó…- terminó hablando más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

Lavi todavía no lograba salir del shock. El Moyashi (el supuestamente puro e inocente Moyashi) había actuado premeditadamente!! Y le había funcionado!! Un montón de nubes negras se empezaron a arremolinar a su alrededor. El Moyashi le había ganado en su propio terreno. Y por goleada.

- Lavi, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Allen, preocupado por el sombrío rostro que había adoptado su amigo.

- Déjale. Solo está deprimido porque le has ganado en su propio juego.- gruñó Kanda.

Él tampoco estaba de buen humor. Ahora tenía claro que el chico era heterosexual. Si no, como podía explicarse que se le diera tan bien el tema del cortejo femenino? Y esa premeditación… Acaso no le daba importancia alguna al hecho de besar a una cualquiera?

Para él eso era algo inconcebible. Siempre había creído que tales muestras de afecto debían hacerse con gente a la que realmente apreciases. Quizá resultase que el chico no era lo que parecía… Para bien o para mal.

- Moyashi.-

- El Allen!-

- Ya, lo que sea. Tú…bueno… acaso tú…- Kanda no sabía muy bien como hacer su pregunta. Se estaba debatiendo entre su curiosidad y su orgullo. Y este último estaba empezando a notarse con más fuerza- Olvídalo.-

Allen se le quedó mirando con cara de confusión, mientras que Lavi optó por mirarle de reojo, desde su esquina nublada.

- Lo que aquí Don Elocuencia quiere preguntar es como es que optaste por besarla para drogarla. No había otras formas?- preguntó Lavi, con voz de ultratumba.

Para sorpresa de los dos mayores, el rostro de Allen se ensombreció. Casi se podía ver el enfado en sus facciones.

- Mi plan inicial era echarle la droga en la bebida. Pero ocurrió "algo" que me hizo cambiar de opinión.-

- Algo? Lo que?- preguntó Kanda, pues en esta ronda había ganado su curiosidad.

Antes de responder, Allen miró a Lavi, que seguía en su esquina, depresivo.

- Lo que fuese no importa. Lo importante es que Realla aprendió por las malas el significado del proverbio "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"- respondió Allen, claramente enojado con lo que fuese que hubiese recordado. Después dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, sin mirar a nada en concreto.

No obstante, las palabras de Allen debieron significar algo para Lavi, pues desapareció su depresión casi al instante (aunque quedaban algunas nubes por encima suyo)

- Como sabes…?- empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo, pero la repentina presencia de una bola dorada en frente de su cara le hizo pararse en seco.- Tim?-

- Tim estuvo grabando todo lo que ocurrió durante la misión.- los ojos de Lavi se abrieron de par en par al comprender el significado de la palabra _todo._ De pronto, se sorprendió al ver que un par de enormes ojos plateados estaban fijados en él. No sabía por que, pero eso le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. – Lo que te hizo fue muy cruel. Lo lamento.-

El tiempo se paró para el pelirrojo, olvidándose definitivamente de todas las nubes que habían quedado. Allen se había sacrificado (bueno, "sacrificado" tal vez no sea la mejor palabra. Pero, aún así…) única y exclusivamente para vengarle? Tanto se enfadó por el trato que recibió su amigo que asumió el problema como suyo?

Sin saber muy bien su procedencia una agradable calidez inundó todo el cuerpo de Lavi, llegándole a sonrojarle las mejillas ligeramente. Observando aquella no-tan-pequeña figura que tenía delante no pudo evitar más que sonreír afectuosamente.

Durante un segundo le pareció que solo existían Allen y él en aquel lugar, y que aquel momento de calidez les pertenecía solo a ellos.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sacándole de su ensoñación.

Mirando a su alrededor juró haber visto al demonio personificado, pues la gélida mirada que le estaba lanzando Kanda habría sido capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno.

"_Voy a morir, verdad?"_

Kanda no dejó de notar los cambios en las facciones de Lavi desde que Allen había aclarado sus motivos para haber besado a Realla. La cara de Lavi había pasado de depresión a curiosidad, para después convertirse en asombro y, finalmente, adornarse de un rubor característico que no le había gustado ni un pelo.

No es que Kanda estuviese celoso, que va! Estaba que echaba chispas.

No era solo que Lavi podría empezar a interesarse por el Moyashi lo que le cabreaba (al fin y al cabo, fue él mismo el que dijo que Allen le podía interesar a más gente), sino el hecho de que su autoproclamado mejor amigo decidiera convertirse de la noche a la mañana en su rival en el amor.

Y lo peor era que él tenía muchas más posibilidades de acercarse a Allen que él (con toda esa bobada de que eran amigos y demás)

Habiéndose dado cuenta del "tierno momento" que habían compartido sus compañeros frente a sus narices, Kanda dirigió con una mirada toda su mala leche hacía Lavi, que fue lo suficiente perspicaz como para captar el mensaje.

"_En cuanto bajemos, tú y yo_ t_enemos que hablar"_

- Que pasa?-

Allen, que había notado como el ambiente se había vuelto tenso de repente, volvió a dirigir su atención a sus dos amigos. Por un lado estaba Kanda, que parecía estar a punto de saltarle al cuello a alguien y, por otro, Lavi, que parecía estar buscando con la mirada todas las posibles vías de escape del compartimento.

- N-no es nada, Allen.- intentó asegurar el pelirrojo. La cara de clara sospecha de Allen le demostró que no había logrado engañarle por un momento. – Es solo que a Yuu y a mí nos sorprende la facilidad con la que has logrado embelesar a las chicas, verdad Yuu?-

- Hmpf!- fue toda respuesta de Kanda, que optó por cruzarse de brazos y mirar para el lado contrario al que estaban los otros dos.

- Bueno, después de viajar durante varios años con mi maestro, es imposible no aprender sobre estas cosas.-

- Ja, ja! Allen, suenas como un profesional!!-

- No sé si a flirtear se le puede considerar un profesión. Al fin de cuentas, cualquiera puede hacerlo con cualquiera.-

- Por tu forma de hablar es como si insinuaras que serías capaz de seducir a cualquiera, Allen- añadió Lavi, debatiéndose entre el escepticismo y la diversión (un poco de pique nunca viene mal, no?)

- Seducir es fácil, Lavi. Lo difícil es hacer que alguien se enamore de ti.-

- Es exactamente lo mismo, Moyashi- intervino Kanda, sin poder evitarlo.

- Claro que no lo es!- se indignó Allen, haciendo un leve puchero.- Como ya he dicho, es muy sencillo flirtear con cualquiera! El amor es otro tema completamente distinto, que no es necesario para la atracción entre dos personas.-

- Grandes palabras para alguien tan chico.-

- No me crees?-

- No. Acaso insinúas que serías capaz de flirtear con alguien, a pesar de no sentir nada por esa persona?.-

- Por supuesto!-

- Demuéstralo.-

Allen y Kanda se quedaron aguantándose la mirada durante un rato. Sintiendo un peligro inminente (por nada del mundo quería que la cabina saltara por los aires) Lavi decidió interponerse entre los dos.

- Halla paz! Venga, Yuu, Allen, es una tontería enfadarse por algo así, no? Lo pasado, pasado está, vale?-

Aquello pareció calmar los ánimos, pues ambos chicos dejaron a un lado su guerra de miradas. Suspirando del alivio, Lavi se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Sin embargo, notó como unos ojos seguían sus movimientos.

Allen le miraba desde el asiento opuesto, con una cara de preocupación.

- Que te pasa, Moyashi-chan?-

- No, es solo que lamento mucho los problemas que siempre te damos Kanda y yo. Debe de ser agotador estar cerca nuestro.- comentó Allen, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

- No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia.- trató de aclarar el pelirrojo, que no quería ver a Allen deprimiéndose.

- En serio?-

- Claro! Al fin y al cabo, Yuu y tú sois los dos mis amigos, no?-

- Si.- respondió Allen. La cara se le iluminó un poco más y Lavi respiró aliviado. – Eres muy amable, Lavi.-

Nada pudo preparar a Lavi para eso. Mientras Allen pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con un tono mucho más suave del que había estado usando hasta ahora, provocó que un hormigueo lo recorriera por toda la espalda.

-"_Vale, Lavi, contrólate. No ha sido más que un simple cumplido. Oh no! Está poniendo _"esa_" sonrisa!!"-_en efecto, Allen había empezado a sonreír de tal manera que su resplandeciente sonrisa era capaz de dejarle ciego. Sus brillantes ojos, llenos de calidez y afecto, no hacían más que darle una imagen de inocencia propia de un ángel. – _"Venga, Lavi, devuélvele la sonrisa como si nada, a modo de apreciación del cumplido y… Mierda!! Me estoy sonrojando!!"-_

Kanda, que se había girado en el mismo instante en el que había oído el cambio en el tono de voz de Allen, también estaba sonrojándose por culpa de aquella sonrisa (aunque lo llevaba mucho mejor que Lavi, que estaba empezando sudar) Sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Por muy encantadora que fuese aquella sonrisa, no despedía el aura de pureza característica del peliblanco.

_Demonio Angelical_

Ese par de palabras le pasaron por la mente y, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Allen.

_- "No será capaz!!"- _exclamó, interiormente, Kanda. Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando vio como Allen se inclinaba hacía delante, donde estaba Lavi.

- Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, Lavi.- dijo Allen, manteniendo aquel tono de voz tan dulce. Se había inclinado tanto hacía delante que tenía que apoyar las manos en las rodillas de Lavi para no caerse.

- N-no p-pasa nada. Para eso están los amigos, no?- _"Maldición, no te acerques tanto!!"_

A Lavi le estaba empezando a entrar el pánico. En el momento en el que se estableció el contacto físico entre los dos, pudo notar como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le recorrías por todo el cuerpo. Sentía cada vez más y más calor en la cara.

Para su horror, Allen se acercó todavía más. Sus ojos plateados nunca dejando el suyo esmeralda.

- Realmente, muchas gracias- le susurró lentamente al oído.

Eso fue más de lo que Lavi podía soportar. El sentir el calor que irradiaba la mejilla de Allen contra la suya, el sonido de su voz, seguido del cosquilleo de su aliento en su oreja, a la vez que el dulce aroma embriagador que envolvía al joven y que ahora, debido a la proximidad, era capaz de percibir el mayor, provocó que Lavi, a falta de una palabra mejor, se deshiciera bajo la presencia de Allen. Decir que temblaba como un flan era una comparación nimia. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y sentía como todo su cuerpo se encendía, ya no solo la cara.

- Ya déjale, Moyashi. Le va a dar un ataque.-

-_"Como?"-_

Tan pronto como había empezado, terminó. Allen volvió a su sitio, con las manos levantadas a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento, Lavi, pero es que quería demostrarle mi teoría a Kanda.-

- _"COMO!?"-_ P-p-pero que!! Con esas cosas no se juega, Moyashi!! Casi me da un ataque!!- Lavi, que seguía rojo como un tomate, se había levantado del asiento y había empezado quejarse a diestro y siniestro.- Eres un demonio, Allen!! En serio, eres peor que Realla!!-

- Hey, tiempo! Que yo no te he besado!!-

- Faltaría más!!- _"Imagínate lo que habría pasado si encima me hubiese besado… Delante de Yuu… Yuu… _"- la sirena de alarma se encendió en el interior de la cabeza de Lavi. Yuu estaba en el mismo compartimento, viéndolo TODO!!- _"Estoy muerto. No, más que muerto. Cuando acabe conmigo seré un concentrado de fantasma"_-

- Venga, Lavi, que no es para tanto. Lo lamento de veras.-

- Que no es para tanto? Que no es para tanto!? Maldita sea, Moyashi, por que demonios me has hecho "eso" a mí? Por que no has probado tu teoría con Kanda, que es el que te lo propuso?-

Ante esa pregunta, Kanda se volvió todo oídos. Es cierto, por que no lo había intentado con él? (y no es que lo estuviese deseando, no se equivoquen)

Bueno, quizá fuese porque Lavi estaba sentado delante de él y, claro, era más fácil llegar hasta…

- No.- la cortante voz de Allen sorprendió a los dos mayores. Lavi dejó de echar chispas y Kanda centró su atención en Allen, que ahora miraba para todos lados menos hacia donde estaba el japonés. – Yo nunca flirtearía con Kanda.-

Aquellas 5 palabras cayeron en el compartimento con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más durante lo que quedó de trayecto hasta la Orden.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Allen fue el primero en bajar del tren, seguido por Lavi. Kanda quedó rezagado, pensando en lo que había pasado en el tren.

- _"Debería alegrarme, no? Después de su "actuación" con Lavi, al menos está claro que Moyashi no es homofóbico" _–

A Kanda le habría encantado agarrarse a esa pequeña esperanza. No todo estaba perdido si el chico no rechazaba de manera irracional las relaciones entre dos personas entre el mismo sexo, no? Sin embargo, esa frase final de Allen le había descolocado del todo.

_Yo nunca flirtearía con Kanda_

Era increíble como unas pocas palabras eran capaces de hacer tanto daño. Kanda sonrió agriamente. Eso terminaba con cualquier posibilidad que pudiese tener, no es así?

Por fin obtuvo lo que había deseado al entrar en el tren.

Lo que no sabía es que su deseo le iba destrozar por dentro de esa manera.


	7. Vuelta al hogar I

Buenas! Por fin nos metemos en la trama que da nombre a es te fic!! (se supone que todo lo anterior iba a ser un "pequeña" introducción ¬¬U)

El caso. Para todos aquellso que no me hicisteis caso en mo aviso en CC de que no mirarais mas imagenes de mi galleria en DA y os habies spoilereado (eso existe?) de Encanto (y de BS, si habeis bsucado mas)... comprendeis ahora porque digo que voy a ser cruel en esta historia, ju, ju, ju...

Para el descanso de la mayoria, esto ES un Yullen. Solo que voy a hacerles sufrir un poco a ambos. (sobretodo a Kanda, que siempre que leo un Yullen es Allen el que lo pasa peor o el que no es correspondido al principio)

Sin mas, daros las gracias a todos los que me seguis (en especial a los que me dejais reviews casi desde el pric¡npio de la historia )

Que fic deberia actualizar ahora?

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

- Oye, te has enterado?-

- De que?-

- Del resultado de la apuesta!!-

-Que apuesta?-

- Oye, en serio que no has estado viviendo bajo la tierra? Todo el mundo habla de ello!!-

- De qué?-

- Pues de la apuesta sobre quien lograría hacerse con la chica en la última misión del trío de jóvenes exorcistas!-

- Ah, eso! Pues no, no tengo ni idea de cómo acabó. Quién ganó al final? Lavi, no?-

- No!! No te lo vas a creer, pero ganó Allen!!-

- Allen!? Que sorpresa!! Aunque, claro, con esa carita cualquiera se le resiste, no?-

- Je, je, tienes razón! Conseguir a Allen es todo un sueño… Lástima que sea un chico…-

- Siempre se pueden hacer excepciones, no?-

_**BAM!**_

Una puerta se abrió de sopetón en frente de aquel grupo con tal fuerza que logró callarlos al instante, como si se hubiera llevado el aire del pasillo.

Un muy malhumorado japonés, que irradiaba una enorme aura asesina, salió de ella y atravesó con su gélida mirada al grupo de buscadores que habían empezado a rezar mentalmente todo lo que sabían.

No muchas veces se ve a un Kanda tan sumamente cabreado y se vive para contarlo. (Existe la leyenda de un tipo que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques de ira de Kanda. Ahora se refugia en las montañas, viviendo tranquilamente con las partes de su cuerpo que aún le quedan intactas)

- Se puede saber – el tono tranquilo de Kanda solo hizo que aumentar el nerviosismo entre aquel grupo. Ahora estaban seguros de que morirían.- qué se supone que estáis haciendo, parloteando cosas si sentido delante de MI habitación?-

Mierda! Como se les pudo olvidar que estaban pasando por delante de la habitación del japonés?

- L-lo sen-sentimos….-

- Largo de aquí.- la voz de Kanda sonó tan amenazadora que la mayoría palideció. Y un par de ellos necesitaría un cambio de ropa en cuanto llegaran a su habitación. Viendo la oportunidad de sus vidas para escapar, salieron corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. – Tsk!- chasqueó la lengua y entró de nuevo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Desde que el trío de chicos había vuelto de la misión, hacía unas pocas semanas, se había notado un cambio radical en la forma de actuar de un par de ellos.

Lavi, el siempre animado e hiperactivo aprendiz de Bookman, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Es más, ahora se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se atrevía a burlarse del japonés.

Aunque nadie se lo echaba en cara. Kanda era el que más había cambiado. Bueno, más que cambiar lo que hizo fue empeorar. Al parecer el joven estaba molesto con el mundo, pues ya nadie se le podía acercar sin pedir a cualquiera que fuese la divinidad en la que creyera pillar a Kanda en un buen momento. Dichos momentos se habían reducido drásticamente, pues siempre que se le veía estaba malhumorado, irritable y cerrado en banda (mucho más que de costumbre)

Ni siquiera Lenalee era capaz de acercarse a él con tanta naturalidad como antes.

Cada vez que el japonés salía de la Orden (ya sea por una misión o para entrenar) se notaba como la tensión en la Orden disminuía, mientras que, cuando volvía, el ambiente que reinaba en el edificio era tan insoportable que muchos optaban por encerrarse en sus habitaciones o distraerse con lo que se pudieran (nunca antes se había adelantado tanto trabajo en la sección científica)

La hipótesis general de ese empeoramiento de carácter, obviamente, era la de que había sido una herida en su orgullo el fallar en la anterior misión, perdiendo a su vez la apuesta ante su mayor rival en toda la Orden. Nadie sabía los detalles exactos de lo ocurrido salvo Komui (Lenalee también, gracias a su hermano) y los involucrados, aunque solo dos de ellos sabían el verdadero motivo por el cual Kanda estaba deprimido.

Porque de eso se trataba. Kanda Yuu estaba deprimido desde el mismo momento que entró en la Orden y vio como todo el mundo se acercaba al Moyashi, interrogándolo sobre sus "métodos de seducción", obligando al japonés a recordar una y otra vez esa desagradable sensación en su pecho, como si le atravesaran con un objeto punzante y al rojo vivo.

Pronto se supo en toda al Orden que preguntar a Allen por lo sucedido con Realla era tabú pues, si Kanda lo oía (cosa que solía pasar, pues tenía buen oído) el desdichado sujeto que hubiera sacado el tema tendría una visita gratuita directa a la enfermería, ya sea por daño físico o psíquico.

Todos comprendieron la gravedad del asunto cuando la víctima de la ira de Kanda no fue otro que Jerry, que había estado picando a Allen para que compartiera con él sus "recursos para ligar". Comprobando que el humor del japonés era tan sumamente sensible como para sacrificar varios días de su comida favorita, pronto se dejó de hablar del tema.

Aunque había ignorantes, como ese grupo de buscadores, que aún lo recordaban. Y en voz alta, no más!

Kanda se tumbó en su cama de nuevo, boca abajo. Esa posición no era propia de él, pero poco le importaba.

Hundió su cara en la almohada hasta que empezó a sentir la necesidad de aire. Después de unos instantes decidió girarla lo suficiente para que el aire volviera a entrar en sus pulmones. Tampoco estaba tan desesperado, no es así?

- Maldición!-

Ya sabía de antemano que sus posibilidades con Allen eran mínimas. Era casi imposible que dos personas como ellos acabaran juntos. Para empezar eran completos opuestos. En todo! Y luego estaba el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y, aunque había quedado claro que Allen no era homofóbico, era pedir demasiado que fuese también homosexual, como él. Y que encima le correspondiese precisamente a él…

Sin embargo, aquellas últimas palabras de Allen, habían terminado por destrozar las más pequeñas esperanzas que podría tener.

"_Yo nunca flirtearía con Kanda."_

Que estúpido era. Apenas unas pocas palabras podían afectar tanto a alguien como él? El tipo conocido como "hombre de hielo"!?

"_Yo NUNCA flirtearía con KANDA"_

Maldita sea. Estaba claro que dolía. Dolía tanto que parecía que el corazón se desangraba por dentro y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo salir de su cuerpo y no volver jamás. La agonía era tan sofocante que comprendió por qué había decidido no enamorarse nunca en un primer momento.

Pero claro, tuvo que venir el Moyashi y convertir en un auténtico caos toda su existencia, como siempre.

Kanda notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta con el simple hecho de recordar al peliblanco. También notaba la ardiente sensación en sus ojos, con decenas de lágrimas acumuladas que no tenían permiso para derramarse. Eso era lo último. El día en que Kanda Yuu llorase por alguien sería el día en el que estuviese completamente destrozado y sin vuelta atrás.

Lamentablemente para él, parecía como si aguantarse las lágrimas fuese una tarea cada vez más y más difícil.

Oyó uno ligeros golpes en su puerta, que optó por ignorar. No estaba de humor para visitas. Llevaba varios días sin estar humor siquiera para aguantar la presencia de otras personas.

Lo único que quería era estar solo.

Los golpes continuaban, incesantes, hasta que Kanda respondió.

- Pasa de una vez, maldito conejo!-

No era difícil de averiguar de quien se trataba pues solamente Lavi había seguido con sus intentonas de acercarse al japonés. Kanda se lo había permitido pues él era el único que realmente conocía los motivos de su comportamiento. Solo él sabía que Kanda estaba deprimido, y que no tenía nada que ver con aquella estupidez de estar herido en el orgullo por fallar una misión. Como si una herida en el orgullo pudiese doler tanto!

Pero mejor así. Cuanto menos se supiese de su debilidad mejor.

- Yuu, en serio, deberías tratar de airear tu habitación. Tiene un aire demasiado tétrico.- Kanda se permitió mirarle de reojo a través del espacio que le dejaban su almohada y su pelo.- Y esa imagen no ayuda para nada.- añadió Lavi, apuntándole.

- Déjame en paz. Si vienes para subirme el ánimo o alguna chorrada por el estilo ya te puedes ir largando.-

- No, esa no es mi intención, Aunque nunca está de más intentarlo. Todo el mundo puede notar que te pasa algo, Yuu. Hasta Allen está preocupado por ti.- ante esto, Kanda dejó escapar un gruñido de incredulidad.- Si, Yuu, está preocupado, como todo el mundo.-

Exacto. Allen estaba preocupado "como todo el mundo". Para él no era más que un compañero, no es así?. Ni siquiera un amigo (aunque eso era en parte por culpa suya)

- Se puede meter esa "preocupación" suya por donde le quepa. –

- No seas así, Yuu. Solo porque no se preocupe por ti de la manera en la que tú quieres no tienes derecho a reprocharle nada. No puedes forzar tus sentimientos en él.-

Eso ya lo sabía Kanda de sobra. Sin embargo, era incapaz de evitar que eso le afectara. Daba asco tener un corazón humano.

- Lo siento.- oyó decir al pelirrojo. – Si no fuese porque yo piqué a Allen, él no habría dicho aquellas palabras. Por mi culpa te hirieron. Lo lamento.-

En todos los años desde que conocía a Lavi, jamás le había visto tan decaído. Estaba claro que se culpaba de los resultados de su pelea con el Moyashi y del actual estado emocional de su mejor amigo.

Kanda dejó escapar un resoplido y se incorporó. Genial, ahora también se sentía culpable por el bajón de los ánimos de su compañero.

- Olvídalo, Lavi. No fue culpa tuya.-

- Pero…-

- No fue culpa tuya! Es más, mejor así. Cuanto antes me desengañe mejor. Las cosas solo habrían empeorado con el tiempo.-

- Yuu…-

- Y bien? A que has venido?-

- Ah, si!! Por poco lo olvido! – Estaba claro que aquella afirmación era cierta, por la cara que había puesto al recordar el motivo de su visita.- Komui nos ha llamado a su despacho. Seguramente sea para una misión.-

- No es Lenalee la que se encarga de avisarme, normalmente? – aunque, ahora que recordaba, Kanda había notado que Lenalee ya no se acercaba a él como antes. Maldita aura asesina suya! Era imposible pasar desapercibido cuando no estaba de humor, no?

- Sí. Es más, Komui se lo encargó a ella. Pero yo le pedí que me dejara hacerlo a mí.-

- Y eso?-

- No vamos solos en esta misión, Yuu. También viene Lenalee…. Y Allen….-

El pelirrojo dijo el último nombre con miedo, atento a las reacciones de su amigo. La cara de Kanda se había ensombrecido notablemente.

- Si no te sientes a gusto, puedo decirle a Komui que no te encuentras bien, vale? Con tres exorcistas es más que suficiente, no?-

- No! Si no voy empezarán a preguntarse los motivos. Lo último que necesito es que toda la maldita Orden sepa de mi…. mi… del Moyashi.- terminó, bruscamente.

- Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado, ok? Para lo que sea.-

Kanda gruñó, como solía hacer, ante unas palabras tan cursis para su gusto saliendo de la boca de Lavi. Este último se animó un poco al notar un comportamiento normal por parte de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquella lúgrube habitación y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Komui.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Allen se dirigía rápidamente al despacho de Komui, pues Lenalee le había pillado desayunando en la cafetería. Al parecer tendrían una misión los cuatro juntos: Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y él.

Que él recordara, nunca antes habían ido los cuatro a una misión juntos, por lo que debía de ser algo realmente importante.

Pero ese no era el único motivo por el cual se sentía feliz de poder salir de la Orden. Desde que había vuelto no habían dejado de recordarle una y otra vez sus "proeza" (como ellos decían) con Realla. Como demonios se atrevían a llamar logro a engañar y aprovecharse de una chica? (aunque se lo mereciese por hacer lo mismo con Lavi)

Para colmo de males, apenas había vuelto a ver a Kanda. Sabía que estaba de mal humor (como no enterarse cuando, por culpa de uno de sus ataques de ira, se quedó sin probar la deliciosa comida de Jerry por unos días)

Allen tenía la impresión de que le estaba evitando. Parecía que Kanda estaba realmente molesto con él, aunque desconocía el motivo.

Allen no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiese perdido la apuesta, pero era incapaz de imaginar que es lo que había hecho (porque estaba claro que había sido culpa suya) para enojar tanto al japonés.

Lo último que quería Allen era perder la más mínima oportunidad que tuviese para lograr llevarse bien con Kanda. Aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de él, admiraba al mayor, y nada le haría más feliz que recibir algo de reconocimiento por parte de este.

Dejando un suspiro de frustración, llegó a su destino.

La diosa de la fortuna quiso que lo hiciera en el mismo momento en el que Lavi y Kanda llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Komui, este último a punto de abrirla, pero se paró al notar la presencia del albino.

Durante unos instantes, la escena entera se congeló. Kanda y Allen se miraban, pero sin intercambiar sus comunes miradas asesinas o burlonas. Simplemente, se miraban.

Lavi era el único que no parecía una estatua, pues desviaba su mirada alternativamente a cada uno de sus amigos. Viendo que ninguno se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada (el que, si puede saberse!?) carraspeó, sacando a los dos chicos de su trance.

- Buenas, Allen!-

- Eh? A-ah, hola Lavi. K-Kanda.- saludó sin saber bien como comportarse ante el japonés. Y si volvía a meter la pata y solo hacía que empeorar las cosas?

Kanda salió de su trance momentáneo. Lavi le había advertido que se encontraría con Allen, pero eso no había sido suficiente para que, en el mismo momento de volver a verle, con esos grandes y resplandecientes ojos plateados, esa piel pálida, imitando la porcelana, y ese pelo brillante, que daba una falsa imagen de un aura alrededor suyo, sintiera el dolor más intenso que jamás había sentido en todo este tiempo.

La combinación de dolor de un corazón hecho pedazos, de la inutilidad y el rechazo de unos sentimientos tan fuertes, y el indescriptible anhelo que sentía por aquel joven le habían dejado congelado en el sitio. Incapaz de moverse ni pensar con claridad.

Gracias a la intervención de Lavi, fue capaz de volver en sí, justo en el momento preciso para notar la incomodidad de Allen, provocada (como no) por su persona.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora ya ni siquiera podrán volver a tratarse como antes lo hacían?

- O-Oye, Kanda- oyó que le llamaba Allen. – S-si estas enfadado por algo que yo halla dicho o hecho, l-lo siento. De verdad. – para acentuar sus intenciones, hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

"_No me lo pongas más difícil, maldito Moyashi_"- pensó Kanda, mientras agarraba con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta. Hacía todo lo posible por controlar sus emociones. Todo lo posible por no correr al lado de Allen y abrazarlo. Hacerle suyo.

Pero eso era imposible. Allen lo había dejado claro. Y Kanda solo era un idiota que se negaba a dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

- Tsk. No digas bobadas, Moyashi. Acaso te crees tan importante como para afectarme de ese modo?-

Ante esto, Allen levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Acaso no había sido culpa suya el cambio de humor de Kanda?

Lavi, por su parte, no le quitaba ojo a Kanda. Debía reconocer el mérito de este, para controlar sus emociones y gestos faciales, además de sonar de manera tan calmada y natural. Pero, para alguien tan observador como él, no se le escapaban ni los más mínimos detalles, como el creciente color blanquecino de los nudillos de la mano que aferraba el pomo con fuerza.

- Vamos, cuanto antes salgamos a esa estúpida misión, antes volveremos y os perderé de vista.- terminó Kanda, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Komui y entrando en él.

Allen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Parecía que Kanda estaba mejor. Al fin de cuentas, volvía a insultarles como hacía anteriormente (por triste que sonara eso)

Al menos las cosas volvían al rumbo natural y eso era lo que importaba.

- Bienvenidooooos!! Cuánto habéis tardado, no?- les recibió Komui. – Ya sabéis apra que estáis aquí, no? Pero antes, debo advertiros que, como le pase algo a mi queridísisima Lenalee (en ese momento, Lenalee, que estaba cerca del pupitre de Komui, se llevaba una mano a la cabeza) o alguno de vosotros, BUITRES, os atreváis a ponerle las manos encima, OS JURO QUE OS CORTARÉ TODO LO QUE OS SOBRESALE DEL TORSO!!. Y cuando digo todo, ES TODO!! ENTEND-hmpf!

- Al grano- amenazó Kanda, quien, no aguantando tanta tontería, decidió callar a Komui de una patada (suavecita) en la cara.

- Que cruel eres Kanda!!- dijo Komui entre sollozos

- Quieres darnos los detalles de la maldita misión de una vez o no!!- bramó el japonés. La furia en los ojos de este fue suficiente para que Komui dejase de hacer el tonto y se pusiera en modo serio.

- Hemos recibido la información de que, en un pueblo apartado del sur de Grecia, han empezado a ocurrir fenómenos realmente muy extraños. El pueblo al que iréis es famoso porque todos y cada uno de sus habitantes ha tomado el voto de castidad casi de nacimiento.-

- Dios mío!! Sabía que la Inocencia provocaba sucesos extraños, pero esto es cruel!!- exclamó Lavi, ganándose unas miradas de reprobación por parte del resto de ocupantes de la sala.

- Ese no es el problema, Lavi. El problema es que, desde hace poco más de medio año, las mujeres han empezado a quedarse embarazadas.-

- Y que hay de raro en eso? Simplemente alguien fue demasiado débil para mantener el voto de castidad, no?- preguntó Kanda, sospechando que esta misión sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

- Ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Los médicos que examinaron a las mujeres embarazadas dijeron que, todas y cada una de ellas, sin excepción, seguían siendo virgenes.-

Esta información hizo que el grupo se quedara en silencio, sorprendido.

- Obviamente, vuestra misión es ir allí y recobrar la Inocencia lo antes posible. No es bueno que la gente empiece a hablar de este suceso y comiencen a acudir hordas de personas en busca de un milagro. Eso solo haría que atraer más y más akumas.-

- Pero, por qué nos mandas a los cuatro? No parece que sea una misión tan difícil.- preguntó Allen.

- Lo cierto es que todavía no he decidido a quien mandar. – Ante esto, todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de incredulidad.- La verdad es que, alrededor del poblado, hay una especie barrera que impide entrar a cualquiera que no cumpla ciertos… requisitos.-

- Que requisitos?-

- Bueno, los buscadores ya han comprobado que, por alguna extraña razón, solo aquellos que sean… bueno, que nunca…. Bueno, que solo aquellos tan puros como MI Lenalee pueden entrar!!- dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, como si le diera vergüenza hablar de _ese_ tema, sobretodo si su querida hermanita estaba por en medio.

Los cuatro jóvenes, que habían tardado un poco en comprender las palabras de Komui (algunos más que otros) empezaron a reaccionar, cada uno de diferente forma.

Mientras que Lenalee se había puesto colorada, tanto por el _requisito_ necesario para la misión como por la manera de Komui de decirlo, Kanda solo tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, apenas notable.

Lavi estaba rojo como un tomate, y temblaba ligeramente por el… nerviosismo?

Por su parte, Allen se había quedado pálido.

- Bueno, ahora ya sabéis por que os he llamado a vosotros. De todos los exorcistas que hay ahora en la Orden, creo que sois los únicos capaces de cumplir los requisitos de esta misión (otra vez esa maldita palabra!!)-

- C-Como sabes eso?- preguntó Lavi, algo indignado.

- En tu caso, por Bookman. En el caso de los otros, bueno, solo me lo he supuesto.-

Lavi palideció al momento. Como podían haber indagado en sus asuntos personales de esa manera!? Acaso no sabían de lo que era la intimidad!? Las nubes negras volvieron, según Lavi se arrinconaba en una esquina para llorar sum ás que malherida, reputación como ligón.

- El caso, aquí tenéis el resto de detalles de la misión. Ir leyéndolos en el tren. Os reuniréis con el buscador correspondiente en la estación. Desde allí, él os indicará hacia dond… Allen, estás bien?-

Todos se giraron al ver al chico, que había pasado de un blanco mármol a un color rojizo impresionante. Lo más extraño es que parecía estar realmente incómodo con todo este asunto (más de lo humanamente posible, vamos). Evitaba mirar a cualquiera de los que estaban con él en la habitación. Y más ahora, que estaban pendiente de él.

- Allen-kun?-

- N-no… es solo que…- empezó a balbucear, sin apartar la vista del suelo, dejando que su largo flequillo ocultara su rostro.

- Hay algún problema, Allen?- pregunto Komui, levemente preocupado.

- E-Es que.. y-yo… yo no…-

- El chico no irá- bramó, de repente, una grave voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con el tipo más buscado del mundo: Cross Marian.

Si Allen creía que las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo natural, no podía estar más equivocado.


	8. Vuelta al hogar II

Wenas!! Vale, veamos, un par de cosas. Primero (y no me mateis por esto) tardare más de lo previsto en actulizar BS, ya que estoy bloqueada. Se lo que quiero contar pero no me he organizado como (en cuanto termine con mis esquemas, actualizo, lo juro) Sino me limitaria a poner capitulos de relleno (y eso es algo que odio)

Segundo... Habeis visto el nuevo capi (169) de DGM? Yo creo que a Cross se lo han llevado los de "el terer bando en la guerra". Por otro lado esta el comportamiento de Kanda y Allen (wii, otra mision de esos dos juntos ) No se, pero me ha parecido fria, hasta distante (y no me vengais conque siempre ha sido asi porque no es verdad. Allen y Kanda siempre se peleaban o se insultaban. Ademas, tanto en el manga como en el anime se ha visto la mejoria en su relacion) Me pregunto si Leverrier hizo finalmente su declaracion al dia siguiente de lo de Cross...

El caso, que quereis que actualice lo siguiente, Pirates o Vuelta a empezar? O me pongo con la historia nueva?

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

- El chico no va- anunció una grave voz sus espaldas.

Pronto, todos los presentes se giraron para quedarse mirando de frente a uno de los personajes más buscados de la Orden (después del Conde): Cross Marian.

- Ma..Maestro? Qu-que hace aquí? (en la Orden)- preguntó Allen, bastante confundido y sorprendido de ver a su maestro en aquel lugar que tanto detestaba.

- Acampar, no te jode. Estoy trabajando- le respondió, de mala gana.

El pensamiento general fue "Sí, y que más" pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en alto.

De repente, Komui se levantó de la silla y fue al encuentro de Cross.

- General, no les esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días! Como es que ha llegado tan pronto?-

- El asunto se ha complicado sobremanera, Komui. He venido a por refuerzos.- comentó Cross, mientras se dirigía a sentarse en el sofá del despacho de Komui con calma.

- Que asunto, Nii-chan?- preguntó Lenalee. Estaba claro que debía de ser algo de suma importancia si había logrado atraer a la Orden al General Cross. Y varios días antes de lo previsto, no menos!

- Veréis, recientemente se ha encontrado en una zona cercana a la Antártida una urna antiquísima. Los historiadores la sitúan en la época anterior al nacimiento de Cristo, datándola de unos 7000 años de antigüedad, más o menos. Claramente, esto no es lo que le ha llamado al atención a la Orden – añadió Komui, previendo que le iban a replicar. Mientras realizaba su explicación, Cross se había puesto a fumar, a pesar de estar rodeado de papeles.- Esa urna ha resultado estar cerrada a cal y canto. Es imposible de abrir, de romper o de destruir. Gracias a las investigaciones de nuestro equipo, hemos descubierto que la urna está protegida por un sello mágico y eso es lo que imposibilita su apertura.-

- En realidad, son siete sellos, Komui. No uno.- corrigió Cross.- Nunca había visto tales medidas para tratar de proteger algo…-

- El caso es que Hevlaska ha analizado la urna y, según ella, esta contiene una enorme cantidad de poder proveniente de la Inocencia. Lo cual nos da de pensar que, o bien son varias piezas de Inocencias reunidas, o, lo que sería aún mejor, es una sola pieza.- concluyó Komui, con cierto dramatismo.

- Pero, si solo es una pieza y desprende tanto poder…- empezó Lenalee.

- Exacto, podría tratarse del Corazón.- le ayudó a terminar Cross.

Los jóvenes exorcizas se quedaron sin habla momentáneamente. Hacía muchos años desde que había una pista, una posibilidad real, de tener el "Corazón" entre sus manos.

- Ey, y dónde está esa urna ahora?- preguntó Lavi, al que la curiosidad le estaba devorando.

- Está en la Central, resguardada bajo las mayores medidas de seguridad de las que dispone la Orden. Y no, nadie puede entrar a verlo. Sea exorcista o no. Bookman incluido.- le respondió Komui a la pregunta no formulada de Lavi.

- En realidad, ni siquiera podría entrar yo, verdad?- rió Cross- Es una lástima que los de Central sean unos inútiles. Así podría haberme librado de todo este asunto.-

- El general ha sido requerido por los altos mandos de la Orden para intentar deshacer los sellos que retienen la urna debido a su conocimiento en hechicería.- aclaró Komui.

- Si lo llego a saber, habría desaparecido antes del país sin dejar rastro.- gruñó Cross - Este trabajo es un auténtico coñ…-

- Lo que me recuerda – le cortó Komui.- a qué se debe el placer de tenerle aquí, general? No debería estar en Central, intentando romper los sellos?-

- No te hagas el simpático conmigo, Komui. – le espetó Cross. Allen conocía a su maestro lo suficiente como para saber que estaba realmente molesto con algo.- Esta resultando ser bastante más difícil de lo que pensábamos.-

- A que se refiere?-

- Pues a que esos endemoniados sellos están realmente bien hechos. Quién fuera quién los pusiese sabía lo que hacía. Están basados en magia muy antigua, lo suficiente para que yo sea el único capaz de tener la más mínima posibilidad de tener éxito. Eso significa, como no, que también tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo, por lo que estamos tardando mucho más de lo que se pensó en un principio.-

Así que era eso. No solo le estaban obligando a realizar el trabajo a él solo sino que, además, se estaba viendo obligado a permanecer quieto en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo, durante mucho más tiempo del que podía tolerar.

Allen comprendía perfectamente el porqué del cabreo de su maestro (y las razones de que no estuviera dirigido contra él, como suele ser lo habitual)

- General, antes ha hablado de refuerzos. A qué se refiere?- preguntó Lavi, a quién aquel pequeño detalle no se le había escapado.

- Ah, no te preocupes, no vengo a reclutar a nadie. Todos vosotros no sois más que una pandilla de inútiles buenos-para-nada. Salvo la dama, claro está- explicó Cross, sin darle importancia al posible daño en el orgullo de los exorcistas con sus palabras.- Solo vengo a recuperar algo que es mío.-

Imperceptible para todos, salvo para cierto japonés que se hacía el desinteresado, Allen se movió, incómodo, en su posición.

- Recuperar algo? Se refiere a Timcampy o a algo por el estilo?-

- Nah, nada de eso.- dijo Cross, haciendo un gesto de negación con la palma de la mano.- Ando viajando para recuperar partes de mi poder que he ido dejando a lo largo de mis viajes.-

- Parte de su poder?-

- Sí, como encantamientos o sellos que implanté hace tiempo. La verdad es que el mantenimientos de estos requiere parte de mi poder por lo que, si quiero terminar con este asunto de la urna pronto, tengo que ir deshaciendo mis propios hechizos para conseguir más poder.-

Nada más terminar de decir esto, Allen se puso realmente pálido. Tenía la misma expresión de susto de alguien al que le han echado un cubo de agua congelada por la espalda. Kanda ya dejó de lado todo disimulo y empezó a mirar con extrañeza los gestos de Allen.

Cross, por su parte, terminó su cigarrillo con toda la parsimonia que pudo.

- Es por eso que he venido antes.- empezó Cross, sin darle oportunidad de preguntar a Komui, que había abierto la boca para hablar.- No quería que enviarais al mocoso a alguna misión y tener que esperar a que volviera.-

Un incómodo silencio siguió las palabras de Cross. Entonces, todos y cada uno de los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a Allen, que había agachado la cabeza lo suficiente para que su flequillo le ocultara los ojos. Su gesto era serio.

- C-como? Hay un sello en ti, Allen?- preguntó Komui, sorprendido.

En realidad, el resto de jóvenes estaban todavía más sorprendidos que el supervisor. Por ejemplo, Lavi no se podía creer que Allen estuviese sellado y que él, como buen aprendiz de Bookman, no tuviera ni idea. Lenalee no sabía como es que Allen lo había estado ocultando tanto tiempo. Para que era ese sello? Acaso la vida de Allen estaba en peligro?

Por su parte, Kanda estaba perplejo. El conocía a la perfección la técnica del sellado humano y sabía que, para ello, era necesario un gran talento por parte del hechicero y un sacrificio por parte del sellado. Qué sería a lo que Allen renunciaría? Y a cambio de que?

Nunca Kanda había visto a Allen con esos ojos, como alguien secretivo y misterioso. Era cierto que todo el mundo tenía secreto y un lado oscuro (la misión con Realla, sin ir más lejos, le había mostrado una faceta del chico que él desconocía)

Que era lo que escondía el Moyashi? Su curiosidad parecía vencer a su dolor por el rechazo indirecto del chico. Kanda quería saber más.

Allen seguía sin decir nada, algo inusual en él. Estaba demasiado quieto, ahora apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y dejando que su flequillo le siguiera ocultando los ojos. Su habitual sonrisa le había abandonado.

- Allen?- intentó Komui, pues parecía como si el chico se hubiera dormido pues no se inmutaba.

- … Es… realmente necesario?- preguntó Allen, en voz baja pero audible.

Cross ni siquiera se giró para mirarle. No lo necesitaba, sabía perfectamente lo que debía estar pasándole ahora mismo por la cabeza a su discípulo.

- Eso me temo. Por cierto, de que iba esa misión que le ibas a dar?- preguntó Cross a Komui.

El científico no pasó por alto el cambio de tema del general. Pero le daba igual. Este le debía explicaciones y sabía que las iba a conseguir tarde o temprano.

- Les iba a mandar a un pueblo de Grecia donde se ha localizado una Inocencia que parece que permite que las mujeres vírgenes se queden embarazadas.- le explicó. Cross elevó una ceja.

- Y sabiendo eso… mandas a tu preciada hermanita?.- preguntó Cross, sorprendido de que Komui corriera tal riesgo.

- No tengo opción, vale!? .- lloriqueó Komui.- Solo les puedo mandar a ellos porque al pueblo solo pueden acceder aquellos que sean vírgenes!!-

Dicho esto, Komui se lanzó contra las piernas de Lenalee, lloriqueando y quejándose de la misión. Cross, por su parte, había mirado de reojo a Lavi, con un gesto que claramente decía "en serio"? Lavi se sintió todavía más hundido en la miseria.

Kanda lo observaba todo refunfuñando acerca de lo idiotas que eran todos los presentes mientras Allen seguía como petrificado.

Cross suspiró abiertamente.

- Deduzco que también querías mandar a Allen, no?-

- Si, por que?- preguntó Komui, deteniendo brevemente sus sollozos.

Casi por primera vez desde que entró Cross, Allen reaccionó. Su cabeza se giró hacia donde estaba Cross, clavándole la mirada en la nuca. Su gesto seguía siendo indescifrable.

- Entonces no tenía que haberme dado tanta prisa.- sentenció Cross. Al ver que el resto no entendía, continuó.- De cualquier manera, seguramente Allen no podría haber realizado esa misión.-

Solo tardaron unos segundos en comprender aquellas palabras. Súbitamente, todas las miradas estaban centradas en el más joven de los exorcistas, que no despegaba su mirada de Cross.

-Maestro.- aunque nivel de voz que mantenía seguía siendo bajo, el tono había sido amenazador.

- Nunca os habéis preguntado por que el chico le tiene tanto pánico al alcohol?- prosiguió Cross, como si nada. Todos, salvo Kanda (y Lavi de vez en cuando) que permanecía observando de reojo a Allen para ver sus reacciones, volvieron a centrar su atención en el general.

- Maestro- volvió a repetir Allen, un poco más alto.

- No me extraña que se traumatizara un poco, pero creo que es un exagerado. Solo por despertarse, tras haber ingerido cantidades sobrehumanas de alcohol, rodeado de varias mujeres desnudas y semidesnudas no creo que sea motivo suficiente como para temer de ese modo la bebida. Además, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que pasó, por lo que no deberías sentirte tan…-

- CROSS!- advirtió Allen, ya no solo con la voz sino también con los ojos. Allen estaba claramente abochornado por lo que Cross estaba diciendo, pero su mirada era firme, y amenazante.

- Que pasa, estúpido discípulo? He tocado alguna fibra sensible?-

- A que viene esto ahora, si puede saberse!? – Allen estaba muy cabreado y ninguno de los presentes había visto una situación en lo que eso acabara bien.- Además, fue por culpa tuya! Si no te hubieras empeñado en conseguir el maldito premio en metálico de aquella competición… Que es lo que pretendes, humillándome de esa manera?-

- Humillarte? A mi eso no me parece algo humillante.- terció Cross, que se había puesto de pie para hablar cara a cara con su discípulo.

- No se te ocurra compararme contigo, Cross. Yo no soy como tú, por suerte.- le espetó Allen. Las miradas asesinas que le estaba lanzando al general bien podrían rivalizar con las de Kanda, lo cual dejó sorprendidos al resto, que nunca habían visto a Allen tan a la defensiva.

- Eso está claro. Yo no habría desarrollado una fobia por las mujeres como tú tras esa situación.-

Aquella declaración confundió, aún más si cabía, a los dos jóvenes exorcistas. Tanto Kanda como Lavi creyeron no haber oído bien. Allen fobia a las mujeres? Después de lo bien que se desenvolvió con ellas en la anterior misión? Y acaso no era Lenalee su mejor amiga?

- Eso es una auténtica bobada.- le contestó Allen de mal humor y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ah, si? Y entonces por qué te mareas y sientes algo cercano a las náuseas siempre que una mujer ligera de ropa se te acerca? Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: como lograste cumplir la misión anterior? Esa en la que tuviste que _seducir_ a una _muje_r.- Cross enfatizó las últimas palabras con malicia.

Allen le miró con cara de incredulidad.

- No me digas que solo para eso… solo por tu maldita curiosidad… has tenido que sacar ese tema, delante de todos?-

- Pues sí. Y ya te he dicho que yo no lo veo como algo tan malo. Y bien, me respondes?-

- Ahora te quedas con las p… con las ganas. Si es a joder a lo que juegas, Cross, eso lo podemos hacer los dos.- le desafió Allen.

- Grandes palabras para alguien tan chico.- Komui no podía saber como Cross se atrevía a actuar como si nada delante de Allen. El científico estaba seguro que nunca antes habían visto a Allen tan sumamente cabreado, hasta el punto de ser maleducado y de parecer estar dispuesto a destrozar al primero que se le cruce por delante. La habitación estaba rodeada de un aura gélida que despedían esos dos (eran momentos como ese en los que se notaba el tiempo que habían estado juntos)

- General, creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos. Les agradecería a los dos que pararan de inmediato.- terció el chino. Por nada del mundo quería que Allen siguiera en ese estado, sintiéndose tan incómodo. Era casi antinatural verle así.

- Si, es cierto. Ya es hora de que regrese a Central o esos estúpidos se pensarán que he logrado escaparme. No me apetece que vuelvan a seguirme a todas partes como al principio.- Cross se rascó la cabeza, como si todo ese asunto de la urna fuese una tontería. – Tú, ven aquí.- le indicó a Allen.

Este no se movió. Es más, seguía mirándole desafiante.

- Te he dicho que vengas aquí.-

- Esa es otra.- empezó Allen, con una sonrisa agria que no le pegaba para nada.- No se suponía que me habías prometido que nunca iba a pasar esto? También resulta que no eres un hombre de palabra?- el tono medio burlón y medio acusador que había usado el joven provocó que a los presentes les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Esta faceta de Allen les intimidaba un poco.

- Acaso no has oído todo lo que ha dicho Komui antes, idiota? No tengo elección si quiero terminar con este asunto pronto.-

- Ahora es culpa mía que no seas lo suficientemente fuerte, no?-

- Mira quién fue a hablar. Te recuerdo el por qué del sello?- Cross sonrió, triunfante. Sabía de sobra que Allen no se arriesgaría a que Cross revelara esa parte de su pasado. No después de la información sobre su vida que acababa de dar. Cross lo había calculado todo de antemano para que Allen no osara a negarse a que le quitaran el sello.

No que él se lo reprochara. La última que Allen estuvo sin ese sello…

Allen se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada, aceptando la derrota.

- Bien, ahora ven aquí y muéstrame la espalda.-

A regañadientes y con toda la parsimonia que pudo, Allen se acercó a Cross y le dio la espalda. Al cabo de unos segundos, su camisa desabrochada le caía por los hombros, dejando a la vista un torso masculino de líneas delicadas, pero de músculos definidos.

Temiendo no poder controlarse, Kanda miró para el otro lado, sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Para su horror, tanto Lavi como Lenalee también estaban sonrojados debido a la visión, salvo que ninguno de ellos había tenido la decencia (o la necesidad) de apartar la mirada.

Cross, por su parte, examinaba la espalda de Allen, pasando un dedo por la tersa y suave piel que había justo en la mitad de sus omóplatos. Cross presionó en un punto específico y, de repente, un enorme dibujo, semejante a un tatuaje, apareció en la piel del joven. Era un dibujo abstracto, pero elegante, que trazaba las curvas del cuerpo del albino a la perfección.

Komui observaba por detrás del general, fascinado. De pronto, una voz le sacó de su ensoñación.

- No me lo irás a quitar aquí, no?- preguntó Allen, con cierto nerviosismo.

- No seas bobo, eso sería catastrófico. Ve a tu habitación, iré dentro de un rato.- mientras el chico volvía a colocarse la camisa le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Cross.- Tendré que explicarles las nuevas medidas que se deben de tomar a partir de que te quite el sello, no?-

- Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua Allen.- Esto es un auténtico inconveniente, maestro. Más vale que te des prisa en realizar tu trabajo.- dicho esto, Allen se dirigió a la salida, sin querer mirar a nadie.

- Confió en que sabes y cumplirás las restricciones que vas a tener que soportar durante un tiempo, no?- preguntó Cross, suspicazmente, antes de que Allen hubiese recorrido ni la mitad del camino hasta la puerta.

Allen no se giró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Siguió su camino hasta la salida. No obstante, al cruzarse con Kanda (lo cual era inevitable, pues estaba en su camino) no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia el japonés. Sus ojos se cruzaron a medio camino. En los ojos de Kanda se reflejaba cierta incredulidad y dolor por la información que había aprendido aquel día mientras que en Allen se podía ver una pequeña y avergonzada disculpa.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué habían dejado entrever de esa forma al otro sus pensamientos, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

Pronto Allen había abandonado el despacho de Komui y se dirigió hacia su habitación (no sin dar antes un portazo)

- Bien, general, quiero que me expliques exactamente lo que acaba de pasar aquí- demandó Komui.-

- No tengo por qué. Este es un asunto entre Allen y yo. Y estoy seguro de que él piensa igual.- añadió Cross, al intuir la réplica del chino.- Ahora escúchame tú. Desde el momento en el que le quiete el sello a Allen, este tendrá prohibidas las misiones.-

- C-cómo, por qué?- preguntó Lenalee, alarmada.

- Porque en su estado será mejor que no salga de la Orden. Es más, tampoco saldrá de su habitación más que para ir al baño. Llevarle la comida, que no vaya al comedor. Tampoco podrá hablar ni acercarse a nadie, entendido?-

- General! Esas medidas son demasiado crueles! Eso significaría el aislamiento total!!- exclamó Komui. Ahora entendía a la perfección el cabreo del joven exorcista. Para alguien como él, estar encerrado negándosele la posibilidad de ir a cazar akumas debía de ser frustrante.

- Son necesarias. También necesitaré una túnica negra holgada, de mangas largas.-

- Y para que, si puede saberse?- preguntó Kanda, intentando que su voz resultase indiferente. La verdad es que no le estaba haciendo gracia lo que estaba oyendo. Según Cross, sería incapaz de hablar o de ver al Moyashi. Una cosa era que él quisiera evitarle y otra muy diferente que le negaran su presencia.

- No te incumbe.- le esperó el general.

- Claro que nos incumbe, general. Allen es nuestro amigo.- terció Lavi, que había adoptado un gesto serio. Él conocía la necesidad de Allen de liberar las almas de los akumas. Por lo visto, el trabajo de Cross iba a requerir tiempo, un tiempo que quizá desquiciara al pequeño.

- A mi también me gustaría saber la razón de tales medidas, general.- le informó seriamente Komui.

Cross suspiró, derrotado.

- Sois unos metomentodos. Si tanto queréis saberlo allá vosotros. Para que lo sepáis, el aspecto que tiene Allen ahora mismo no corresponde con su verdadero cuerpo.-

- A-a que se refiere con eso, general?-

- A que el sello sirve para que el chico adopte una apariencia "casi" normal. Su verdadero aspecto es demasiado… problemático. Para Allen era imposible andar entre el resto de gente normal antes de que le implantara el sello. Estáis contentos ahora?-

Al repasar las caras de aquellos que compartían estancia con él, estaba claro que _contentos _no era precisamente la palabra. Cada uno a su manera, se mostraba en aparente estado de shock.

Decidiendo que allí ya no hacía más que perder el tiempo, se dirigió a Komui.

- Bueno, pues me voy a poner manos a la obra. Pasaré por alguno de los laboratorios en busca de la túnica para Allen. No se te olvide informar a toda la Orden de las nuevas medidas que se deben adoptar con respecto a Allen, de acuerdo? En cuanto termine me iré. Te mantendré informado de mis progresos con la urna, Komui.-

Este no le respondió en ningún momento, pues seguía digiriendo el hecho de que el que habían conocido hasta entonces como "Allen" no había sido más que una máscara.

Cross no se sintió ofendido ante la falta de respuesta del supervisor (es más, se la esperaba sabiendo lo mucho que se implicaba con los exorcistas) Quizá se sintió un poco más sorprendido por la reacción de los otros tres. Vale que eran los supuestos amigos de Allen, pero tampoco era para ponerse así.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las idénticas reacciones de asombro, incredulidad y dolor de los dos chicos, cuando se suponía que ninguno de los dos tenía o quería tener sentimientos.

- _Parece que las cosas se te han complicado bastante, eh, Allen? Incluso con ese cuerpo que tienes ahora…-_

Y sin añadir nada más que un simple gesto de despedida con la mano, Cross se marchó del despacho de Komui en dirección a la habitación de Allen, donde le arrebataría la libertad temporalmente.

* * *

Vaaale, hasta aquí. Dejaremos las reflexiones de los personajes para el proximo capitulo. La proxima saga se titula "**El Caballero Negro**"

Muchas gracias a **Shiji****, ****SeikaDragon****, rohvandutch, ****Akari Sakurazuka****, ****Kini-Ainotsuki****, ****Kyoko Himura****, ****Muffin-cake****, ****Mireya Humbolt****, Riznao, Shiori-Agito-Hichigo, Cold-Sesshy, niel, ****Cissy Black-Potter**** yyyyy ****Chibi-Hinata** por vuestro apoyo y comentarios!!

Respondiendo a reviews: Desde el principio tenia pensando en no enviar a Allen. Esta mision no es mas que para quitarme de encima a Lavi y Kanda (de que modo si no podría entrar el tercer pretendiente? ) Y lo de que Allen sea virgen o no... ni el mismo lo sabe, pero esta seguro que aquellas mujeres se divirtieron de lo lindo con el.

Nos vemos!! Kyuxan.


	9. El Caballero Negro I

Nas! Siento el retraso pero es que he tenido que ponerme al día con otro manga (prueba a leerte 205 capitulos de seguido... y más cuando los primeros 50 te resultan un tostón)

Weno, pues nuevo capi de Encanto! En el próximo se desvelará el secreto de Allen (aunque algunos ya os lo habeis imaginado) y una interración con el "tercer pretendiente" (que si mirais el resumen de lahistoria lo digo, joo, que nadie parece saber quien es TT-TT)

Muchas gracias a **.kilian., ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, ****Kini-Ainotsuki****, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Shiji****, ****Chibi-Hinata****, Cold-Sesshy, ****x Souseiseki x****, ****Kimi to Deatte Kara****, ****Riznao****, ****Kyoko Himura****, Itoko Miyazawa, aisha yyyyyyyyy ****Mireya Humbolt** (y a todos lso que me leeis, claro esta!)

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

**_

* * *

_**El paisaje se difuminaba a través de la ventana, provocando que fuese incapaz de percibirse poco más que un borrón de colores al mirar por ella. Sin embargo, desde el mismo instante que puso un pie en el compartimento, el japonés no había desviado la mirada del borroso paisaje.

Sus dos compañeros no podían reprochárselo. Ellos también estaban aún procesando la nueva información que habían recibido sobre Allen hacía unos pocos días. Ninguno se había atrevido a expresar su opinión en voz alta, por lo que el viaje se desarrollaba hasta ahora en un profundo silencio.

- Que creéis… que estará haciendo ahora Allen?- preguntó, vacilante, Lenalee. Se sentía incómoda abordando este tema, pero tampoco era un plato de buen gusto seguir con aquel ambiente tan tenso.

No obstante, ninguno de los otros dos le respondió. Como mucho, logró que Lavi la mirara.

- Q-quiero decir… habrá comido ya? O-o… bueno… cuantas personas pensáis que habrán sido necesarias para llevarle la comida?- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Se dirigió a los dos chicos con una mirada casi anhelante.

- No lo sé- oyó decir a Kanda, mas este no apartó la vista de la ventana.

- P-pero podemos intentar deducirlo… o algo por el estilo…-

- Déjalo, Lenalee.- le aconsejó Lavi.

La joven calló y los otros dos la imitaron. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan incómodos estando los tres juntos desde que se conocían. Enfados, sí. Molestos, siempre. Pero esta era la primera vez que temían hablar los unos con los otros.

Lenalee no podía soportarlo. Ya era bastante que Allen les hubiera ocultado algo tan gordo como para encima también estar de malas con dos personas tan importantes para ella como lo eran Kanda y Lavi. Eran su familia, y la familia debe estar unida.

Llevándose las rodillas al pecho, suspiró. Comprendía el enfado de los otros dos. Ella también estaba enfadada! Sentía como si hubieran traicionado su confianza. Pero esta situación era ridícula!!

- Escuchad… yo creo que no deberíamos tenérselo en cuenta a Allen.- un gruñido que parecía decir "si, claro!" le informó de que Kanda estaba escuchándola.- Lo digo en serio. Venga, es Allen! Es imposible que le ignoremos hasta que se nos pase el cabreo!-

- No es tan fácil, Lenalee.- le contestó Lavi, quién se había decidido por mirarse las manos.- Es difícil aceptar que la persona que conocíamos (que veíamos) como Allen no sea real. Nos ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo.-

- Como si tú fueras sincero todo el tiempo!!- le espetó Lenalee. Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, al ver la cara de dolor de Lavi.- L-lo siento… es solo que… Agh! No puedo concebir la idea de ignorar a Allen por esto! Es Allen, por Dios! Tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que nos lo haya ocultado! Además, Allen es Allen y siempre lo será! Da igual el aspecto que tenga!-

- Si creer eso te hace más feliz…- comentó cínicamente Kanda.

Lenalee le fulminó con la mirada.

- Y tú de qué se supone que vas? Eres al que menos entiendo! Que Lavi o yo nos sintamos molestos por todo este asunto, vale, ya que somos sus amigos.- empezó a gritarle la joven al japonés, sin hacer caso de las sutiles miradas de advertencia del pelirrojo.- Pero tú? Que derecho tienes tú para sentirte molesto? Que yo sepa nunca te ha importado Allen! Ni lo más mínimo!! Y siempre te has enorgullecido de este hecho. A qué viene ahora esta actitud? Si no te conociera bien diría que en realidad SÍ que te importa Allen!-

Kanda apartó la mirada de la ventana para fulminar a Lenalee con la suya. Lenalee se echó un poco para atrás en su asiento, asustada. Nunca antes había sido ella el objetivo de las miradas asesinas de Kanda (y ahora comprendía por qué la mayoría de la Orden le temía)

Ante esa reacción, Kanda se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a volver a mirar por la ventana. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

- Qué sabrás tú.- se le escapó en un susurro. Para su suerte, fue tan suave que nadie más lo oyó.

La noche se cernió sobre ellos, haciendo que el paisaje se apreciara aún menos si cabía. Lo único que si se veía con claridad era la luna. Una brillante luna plateada.

Kanda apartó la mirada y la desvió al suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Maldita sea, era incapaz de mirar a la luna sin acordarse del peliblanco!

En esos momentos se sentía muy frustrado. Su cabeza era todo un caos. Lo que más le dolía era que Lenalee tenía razón: él nunca había significado nada para Allen (él mismo se lo había buscado) y el propio Allen había dejado claro que no quería intimar nunca con el japonés. Así que, por qué se sentía tan sumamente desengañado?

Kanda no tenía claro que era lo que más le molestaba, si el hecho de que el Moyashi no era quién decía ser o que él, ni nadie, supiera nada de eso. Es que acaso Allen no confiaba en ellos? Tras esa máscara de felicidad y alegre ingenuidad que siempre llevaba se ocultaba alguien desconfiado? Alguien incapaz de compartir sus secretos con los demás, aislándose de ellos?

-"_Maldito Moyashi! Por qué no nos has dicho nada? Qué es lo que ocultas tan celosamente? Qué es… lo que no me has querido contar?".-_ Kanda entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

- "_Durante cuanto tiempo has tenido que sufrir con ello tú solo?"-_

**_KYUKYUKYUKYU_**

Cualquiera que no hubiera estado en la Orden en las últimas semanas habría dicho que nunca en su historia esta había estado tan tranquila, sin apenas un ruido en los pasillos, alguna que otra conversación en voz baja en la cafetería y el sonido de los trabajos de la sección científica.

Tanta calma llegaba incluso a resultar tétrica a aquellos que estaban acostumbrados al habitual follón que inundaban el edificio.

La causa ya era bien conocida por la mayoría: Allen Walker.

En las primeras horas desde que se pusieron las nuevas medidas sobre Allen, la Orden estalló en un gran revuelo. No solo todos estaban preocupados del hecho de que estas obligaban al joven a quedarse recluido en su cuarto, sino que también ansiaban saber cuales eran sus motivos. Al fin de cuentas, todos en la Orden apreciaban al chaval, con su alegría y optimismo que tanto contagiaba.

El que mayor shock se llevó fue, sin duda alguna, Jerry, que no concebía la idea de que le negaran la presencia de aquella criatura tan mona que alegraba sus días cada vez que iba al comedor y le hacía sus característicos pedidos más propios para un regimiento que para un adolescente. Llegó hasta el punto de amenazar con dejar de preparar la comida para el resto de la Orden si no le permitían ver a su querido Allen.

Tras muchas horas de negociación, lograron convencerle de que no dejara su empleo, pero eso tampoco había arreglado las cosas porque, a partir de entonces, Jerry se había mostrado deprimido (hasta en sus platos se podía notar la falta de entusiasmo)

El resto de trabajadores también se notaban algo desanimados. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hacían las sonrisas de aquel joven para subir el ánimo a la gente hasta que se quedaron sin ellas.

Los que peor lo estaban pasando eran aquellos que conocían mejor al exorcista, como Komui, Reever, etc. Uno de aquello días Johnny había vuelto medio llorando a uno de los laboratorios. Cuando por fin se calmó logró explicarles a todos que, cuando caminaba por el pasillo, se topó con Allen, en uno de aquellos raros momentos en los que abandonaba su habitación para ir al servicio. Entre lágrimas relató como, tras intentar entablar conversación con él, este salió corriendo, escapándose del lugar donde Johnny estaba, siendo lo último que este vio el movimiento de su larga y oscura túnica.

Aquella prenda de vestir que le obligaban a llevar solo hacía que añadirle un sentimiento más tétrico si cabía a toda aquella situación, ya que le daba un aspecto siniestro. Algunos de los más estúpidos rumores decían que Allen se había escapado y que debajo de la capa había un dios de la muerte buscando almas en pena… y eso solo porque oyeron extraños ruidos provenientes de él (entiéndase como momento en el que el estómago de Allen reclamaba atención) El caso era que ver a aquella figura encapuchada por los pasillos ponía los pelos de punta a más de uno.

Si Lavi hubiera estado en la Orden seguro que le habría encontrado el lado divertido a todo esto pero, para la mala suerte de todos, estaba en una misión junto con Lenalee, que también lograba alegrar a más de uno, y con Kanda, quien… bueno, que con sus amenazas se amenizaba un poco la rutina diaria.

Allen tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Negado de cualquier tipo de contacto humano (incluso cuando le traían la comida pues, cuando abría la puerta ya no había nadie) se estaba empezando a aburrir y a sentirse muy pero que muy solo. Parecía como si hubiera aparecido un muro invisible que le desplazaba del resto del mundo. Era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, debido a su aspecto, y nunca le había gustado.

En la soledad de su habitación solía quitarse aquella túnica (horrible, pesado y calurosa túnica) y se quedaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Observando su verdadero aspecto, brillando inocentemente sobre la pulida superficie del cristal, le daban ganas de vomitar. Odiaba su aspecto, odiaba su verdadero cuerpo, y odiaba lo que este le había hecho sufrir. Por qué no había nacido con un cuerpo normal, como el que le ayudaba a adoptar Cross? Por qué tenía que ser especial?

Siempre era lo mismo. Por qué, por qué, por qué… Pero nunca había respuestas para sus preguntas. Como mucho, le echaban la culpa al destino, pero eso a él no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Allen nunca pidió ser así…

Resignándose, se echó de nuevo la túnica por encima. Decidió volver a hacer una visita a los servicios, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque era la única manera de salir de su habitación y pasear un poco (si se alejaba demasiado siempre le podía echar la culpa a su sentido de la orientación)

En su breve y, previsiblemente aburrido, paseo, ocurrió algo que le sacó de improvisto de su deprimente rutina. Dos buscadores hablaban acaloradamente con varios miembros de la sección científica, entre los que estaba Reever. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Allen se escondió en una de las salas cercanas, dejando la puerta entreabierta lo suficiente para escuchar sin ser detectado.

- Es horrible – oyó decir a uno.- Simplemente horrible. No dejan de atacar la ciudad.-

- Ni siquiera con dos unidades enteras hemos sido capaz de retenerles en lo más mínimo.- apoyó otro.- A este paso no quedará nadie con vida en toda la región.-

- Es cierto, si no hacemos algo pronto, toda esa gente morirá. Los akuma no nos han dado ni un respiro a los buscadores desde que empezó el ataque! Apenas hemos podido evacuar a la tercera parte de la población!!-

- Hay que actuar ya!-

- Ya os hemos dicho que eso es imposible!- exclamó uno de los científicos, exasperado.- No hay ningún exorcista habilitado para la misión. Todos están fuera!-

- Y que me dices de ese muchacho, Walker!! He oído que él está aquí!-

- Sí, por qué no mandáis a Walker!?-

- Walker no puede salir de la Orden y menos para ir a una misión. Debido a su estado actual le es imposible realizar ninguna.- respondió Reever.

- Y eso a qué se debe!?-

- Esa información no os incumbe. No tenéis el rango suficiente para conocerla. Lo único que podéis (y debéis) saber es que es una orden directa del General Cross, por lo que hay que acatarla!- ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, por lo que Reever dio por acabada la conversación y ambas partes se dispersaron.

- De qué le sirve tener Inocencia y hacerse llamar exorcista si luego resulta que ese tal Walker es un bueno para nada?- exclamó, enojado, uno de los buscadores mientras se iba. Su compañero asintió.

- Sí, no necesitamos inútiles como él en esta guerra. Nuestros compañeros están muriendo y él permanece aquí escondido! Es intolerable!-

Los dos buscadores se alejaron, aún soltando improperios contra Allen y toda la Orden por ser incapaz de salvar a sus camaradas y a una ciudad entera llena de gente inocente.

Desconocido para ellos, el aludido lo había oído todo desde su lugar de escondite. Se le había helado la sangre que recorría sus venas. Todavía paralizado por lo que había escuchado, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y juntando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Estaba muriendo gente, mucha gente, y la única persona que podía hacer algo al respecto estaba encerrada en su habitación. Maldición! No era culpa suya que ahora no fuese la mejor idea del mundo el salir a la calle! No era culpa suya que todas aquellas personas estuvieran muriendo! No era culpa suya que todos aquellos akumas estuvieran sueltos, matando y evolucionando! No era culpa suya!!

Allen apretó fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su camisa empezó a mojarse debido a las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la cara.

- Lo siento.- susurró, con la voz quebrada.- Lo siento mucho.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_**

- Que ha sido todo ese alboroto, Reever?- preguntó Komui, una vez que este había entrado en la habitación.

- Nada.- pero Komui no se lo tragó y le lanzó una de aquellas escasas miradas llenas de seriedad.- Era solo un par de buscadores que han regresado de la misión en aquella ciudad de Alemania. Al parecer está siendo una auténtica matanza y nosotros solo podemos darles largas.- exclamó Reever, furioso con su propio sentimiento de impotencia en el asunto.

- Si, ya suponía que reaccionarían así. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…- dejando escapar un suspiro, Komui se frotó los ojos. Tenía el aspecto de estar muy cansado.

- Jefe, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Reever, notando el desanimo de su superior.

Este levanto la mirada y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- Me temo que no. He estado leyendo esto durante toda la noche.- le mostró una pila enorme de carpetas llenas de documentos.- Y sigo siendo incapaz de encontrar una manera de proteger esa ciudad.

- Y si mandamos más grupos de buscadores con talismanes? Quizá así podamos crear una defensa lo bastante resistente para que llegue un exorcista…- sugirió Reever.

- Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora y no está dando resultado. Lo único que hemos conseguido es sacrificar más y más vidas.- Reever se mordió el labio de la frustración que sentía.- Además, los exorcistas más cercanos a la zona son el general Tiedoll y Marie, pero tardarían una semana o así en llegar. Para entonces no habrá nada que salvar…-

- Así que… realmente no podemos hacer nada… Somos unos inútiles…-

Komui no se vio capaz de corregirle, pues comprendía a la perfección la rabia de Reever. Al fin y al cabo él también se sentía así.

Un fuerte golpe les sobresaltó a los dos. Buscando su origen, ambos científicos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de la puerta del despacho, que había sido abierta bruscamente por una figura encapuchada.

Reconociéndola, Komui se puso de pie.

- Allen? Que haces aquí? No deberías haber venido, no puedes alejarte de tu habitación!-

Allen se metió la mano en la túnica y, por un brevísimo instante, Komui pensó que sacaría un arma para atacarle. Para su fortuna solo se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno.

Tanto Reever como Komui aguardaron silencio mientras que veían como Allen escribía en el papel.

-"He oído lo de la misión en Alemania. Déjame ir"- leyó Komui, en voz alta. Después miró al muchacho, con cara de lástima t comprensión.- Lo siento, Allen, pero eso es imposible. Las órdenes son que te quedes dentro de la Orden sin importar que pase.-

Allen se puso a escribir con tanta fuerza y rapidez que a Komui le sorprendió que no rompiera el papel.

- "Está muriendo gente!" Si, eso ya lo sé, Allen, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.-

- "Yo sí! Soy un exorcista, ese es mi deber!" Y nuestro deber es protegerte a ti, Allen.- intentó convencerle Komui.- En tu actual estado no podemos arriesgarnos a enviarte a una misión.-

- "No estoy inválido!- Komui miró fijamente al lugar donde creía que estaban los ojos de Allen.- Eso da igual, Allen, las órdenes son las órdenes. Si el general creyó conveniente que no salieras de la Orden sus buenos motivos tendría. Ahora, Allen, por favor, vuelve a tu cuarto.- le sugirió, mas el tono autoritario se le notó en la voz.

Allen no lo podía creer. Le estaban negando la oportunidad de ayudar, de salvar a toda esa gente y a todas esas almas encarceladas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira, estaba perdiendo el control. Sabía que se arrepentiría después, que Cross le castigaría severamente… Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Levantó la mirada para ver la espalda de Komui, que se retiraba a su asiento. Estaban únicamente Reever, Komui y él en aquella habitación, por lo que el daño sería mínimo.

Reuniendo toda su determinación, Allen abrió la boca.

-Komui, dame esa misión ahora mismo!-

Los dos científicos se quedaron paralizados al instante. Komui casi se cae de la silla mientras que a Reever se le cayeron todos los papeles que estaba sosteniendo. Ambos se giraron para quedarse mirando la figura de Allen, que se había alargado todo lo que su altura le permitía, dándole cierto aire imponente. Los dos estaban tan asombrados del sonido que acababa de llegar a sus oídos que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían las bocas abiertas.

- Komui!!- repitió Allen, esta vez cabreado. Eso pareció sacar de su ensimismamiento a Komui, aunque seguía con la cara de asombro.

- A-Allen… t-tú…-

- Komui, la misión.- demandó Allen, impaciente.

- N-no debo… E-es una orden de Cross…- repetía tozudamente Komui. Aún seguía en estado de shock tras haber oído la voz de Allen. Aquella voz… y todo lo que ello suponía!

Contra todo pronóstico, Allen empezó a rebuscar entre su ropa de nuevo, esta vez malhumorado. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscó, tomó aire, como si lo que iba a hacer fuese lo último que quería hacer en el mundo. Con gran expectación, ambos hombres vieron como Allen lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas algo al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando Komui pudo fijarse bien y comprobar que, inequívocamente, era el lazo rojo que siempre llevaba Allen, ya era demasiado tarde. Allen se le había acercado tanto que, pese a no ser capaz de verle la cara, podía notar sus ojos clavados en la suya.

Allen volvió a hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono mucho más suave.

- Komui, dame esa misión. Ahora mismo-

Komui no sabía lo que le pasaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, las manos le sudaban y el pulso se le había acelerado sobremanera. Era incapaz de pensar correctamente. Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Y de donde demonios venía aquel aroma tan embriagador?

- Komui.- repitió Allen. Esta vez no se contentó solo con hablar, pues sus manos fueron a las del científico. Este notó una corriente eléctrica cuando sus manos se rozaron. Casi temiendo lo que podía pasarle, Komui cerró los ojos.

Pero nada pasó.

Cuando se aventuró a abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con que Allen le había cogido de las manos el cuaderno con toda la información acerca de la misión en Alemania. Atónitos, y sin saber bien qué decir o hacer, los dos adultos se quedaron mirando a Allen.

- Komui.- volvía a usar un tomo "normal" de voz.- Me voy. Si el maestro dice algo échame las culpas a mí sin dudarlo, de acuerdo?- y sin mediar más palabra, Allen salió del despacho, no sin antes recoger su lazo, y se dispuso a prepararse para la misión.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos fue como si se hubieran encendido todas las luces de nuevo. Tanto Reever como Komui volvían a ser conscientes de lo que le rodeaba y a pensar con claridad. Aunque eso no fue un consuelo en aquel momento.

- J-jefe… esto de ahora…-

- La has oído?- preguntó Komui, seriamente, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

- Como?-

- Que si has oído su voz.-

- S-si… Y no creo haber oído nunca nada igual…-

- Yo tampoco…- Komui se quedó callado un momento, pensando, dándole vueltas a sus más recientes descubrimientos acerca de Allen. Llegando finalmente a una conclusión, suspiró.- Reever, haz el favor de contactar con Central.-

- C-con Central? –

- Sí. Diles que necesitamos urgentemente hablar con el general Cross. Dile que tiene que ver con Allen, eso le convencerá.-

- S-sí, enseguida!-

Mientras veía como su subordinado se marchaba de la sala, Komui no pudo evitar volver a suspirar. Mirando el lugar donde Allen le había rozado, su mirada se entristeció.

- Por qué, Cross…. Por qué le has hecho una cosa tan cruel?-


End file.
